


Принц и волшебная лягушка

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), sexmalvina



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript) References, Fairy Tale Elements, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Forced Pregnancy, Homophobia, I blatantly steal what I want from the EU, Love/Hate, M/M, Mage Armitage Hux, Medical Procedures, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Saratov challenge, Single work, Sith magic, Unconscious Sex, Xeno!Hux through his mother's side, Курение, Саратов, настоящее время
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Сказка Темной стороны. Вечный сюжет о волшебной невесте — с определенной точки зрения.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Snoke
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Maxi & Illustrations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Макси и иллюстрации





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/gifts).



> Иллюстрации | Illustrations:  
>   
> [Cherries from Saratov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895575) by [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina),  
>   
> [Саратовская малышка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895935) by [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper).  
>   
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).  
>   
> Автор вдохновлялся сказкой «Царевна-лягушка».  
>   
> Имена рыцарей Рен взяты из материалов девятки Абрамса, поскольку в сценарии Треворроу есть не все имена (и автор решил считать имеющиеся позывными).  
> 

Когда Сноук говорит: «Отправляйся за ним, теперь ты готов», — Кайло охватывает пьянящее чувство могущества. Он достиг того уровня обучения, к которому стремился всю жизнь. Через кровь и пот. Через нескончаемые страдания, приходящие вслед за ошибками, и через горечь потерь. Сноук невероятно жесток и требователен, но Кайло всецело подчиняется его воле. Через боль, дарованную учителем, он познает Силу.

Когда Кайло оказывается вместе с рыцарями в сердце бескрайних болот и лесов, окруженный нечистью и лишенный Силы, он злится, не готовый верить, что отправлен на верную смерть. Но зажигает световой меч, разрубает восставшую из зыбких вод гнилую плоть, облаченную в рваную мантию, и вновь мысленно благодарит учителя за очередное испытание.

Нанося удар за ударом, Кайло размышляет о порождении Тьмы, укрывающемся за каменными стенами замка, башни которого, увенчанные острыми шпилями, нависают над полем боя. Он рассекает черные ветви могучих деревьев, растущих прямо из вязких вод, сносит головы неизвестным хищным тварям и болотным вампам, не позволяющим подступиться к башням. Рыцари расчищают ему путь и прикрывают спину.

Кайло ранен. Он доплывает до поднимающихся из черных вод ступеней, поросших мхом и облепленных ядовитой ламинарией. Зажимает бок ладонью и тяжело шагает к дверям, пытается стряхнуть прилипшие к лицу мокрые волосы, сплевывает. Правый глаз залит кровью. Кайло снимает перчатку и нащупывает свежий след от клыка ворнскра, тянущийся через лоб и щеку, наспех протирает веко и не глядя пронзает мечом прошмыгнувшую у ног исаламири, которыми кишит это место. Кайло рычит от боли в пропоротом боку и с криком замахивается мечом на увитые плющом двери, но те сами с протяжным скрипом отворяются, впуская его в непроглядную тьму.

Внутри холод и запах сырости. Кайло вдыхает полной грудью, наконец восстанавливая связь с Силой, и чувствует неиссякаемый источник чистой Темной энергии, сконцентрированный в глубине. Он идет к нему, освещая мечом увешанные черепами всевозможных существ высокие стены, проходит через пустой зал, настороженно осматриваясь по сторонам, и оказывается между обезглавленными статуями, стоящими в ряд, в конце которого виднеются очертания витиеватой лестницы. Вслушиваясь в мертвенную тишину, Кайло делает шаг вперед, и статуи тут же, одна за другой, с глухим скрежетом преграждают ему дорогу, норовят схватить безжизненными пальцами. Кайло взмахом руки обращает их все поочередно в прах, разбивая о каменные стены по обе стороны лестницы на бесчисленное множество частиц, и с превеликим удивлением наблюдает, как те сливаются воедино, собираясь в прежнюю форму.

Кайло сломя голову мчится наверх, перепрыгивая через ступени, зажимая ладонью кровоточащую рану. Перед глазами все плывет, но боль подпитывает Силой, и он бежит не оглядываясь, едва не падая с ног, цепляется за поручни и обрушивает нижнюю часть лестницы, отрезая нечисти путь. В освещенный ярким сиянием просторный холл Кайло врывается еле дыша, сгибаясь от боли, — рана оказалась гораздо серьезнее, чем он думал, и стремительно отнимает силы. Он приваливается к стене у распахнутых дверей в покои, надеясь передохнуть, и замечает черного ворнскра на цепи — скалящегося, прожигающего его взглядом. Кайло тотчас выпрямляется, забыв о боли, выверенным взмахом меча сносит зверю голову, переступает через бьющееся в конвульсиях тело и входит внутрь, держа меч наготове. Потрескивающий жар камина опаляет лицо даже на расстоянии. Кайло идет по комнате, бегло осматривая расписанные ситхскими иероглифами стены, и останавливается напротив огромной кровати из черного дерева. Его внимание привлекает напольное зеркало в раме у изголовья, обрамленное цветными кайбер-кристаллами. В отражении на заднем плане мелькает фигура.

— Эй! — кричит Кайло, поворачиваясь к узким окнам, затем вновь смотрит в зеркало, по сторонам, но видит только колыхающиеся бархатные шторы.

Он сжимает рукоять сильнее и снова обходит комнату, пока не оказывается у появившегося откуда ни возьмись под окнами голубого дивана. Кайло готов подумать, что был недостаточно сосредоточен, когда изучал комнату, но понимает, что видит вокруг только то, что ему желают показать.

Звуки размеренных тихих шагов, раздающиеся совсем близко, заставляют оглядываться вновь и вновь.

— Покажись, — говорит он почти сдержанно и выжидающе опускает меч.

В распахнутое окно врывается мощный порыв холодного ветра, подхватывает тяжелые полотнища штор и хлещет его по лицу. Следом раздается громкая трель. Кайло сердито потирает вспыхнувшую щеку, озираясь по сторонам, замечает на высоких подушках лягушку и хватает ее за толстые, покрытые слизью рыжие бока, наваливаясь на кровать. Прижимает добычу к груди, скидывает с себя мокрую накидку с капюшоном, чтобы завернуть лягушку в нее, но в руках обнаруживает серое марево, бесследно растворяющееся в воздухе.

Кайло в ярости швыряет накидку на пол, хватает меч и заносит над головой, готовый разнести всю комнату.

— Не советую, — слышится за спиной нежный, но властный мужской голос, одним своим звучанием заставляя Кайло застыть на месте. — Ты уже достаточно разгромил мой дом, нахальный мальчишка.

— Я тебе не мальчишка, — сквозь зубы шипит Кайло, опускает руки и оборачивается, до глубины души оскорбленный высокомерием невидимого собеседника. И еще больше озадачивается, когда видит на диване бледное худое тело, едва прикрытое черным халатом.

— Ты убил моего питомца, — спокойно продолжает хозяин замка и закидывает ногу на ногу.

Между распахнувшимися полами халата Кайло успевает заметить густо заросший рыжими волосами лобок, рассматривает ключицу, покрытую блестящей лягушачьей кожей, и не понимает, иллюзия перед ним или реальность, — источник энергии совершенно чистый и неприступный, дразняще витает в пространстве и не позволяет приблизиться.

— Я Армитаж, а как зовут тебя, незваный гость?

Кайло делает к нему шаг, прежде чем представиться, и замечает в его покоящейся на подлокотнике руке сверкающую золотом рукоять светового меча.

— Кайло Рен.

— Брось оружие, Кайло Рен, и я пощажу тебя, — говорит Армитаж и откидывает длинные пряди рыжих волос с худых плеч.

Кайло вытягивает руку с мечом, едва не касаясь клинком его ключицы, не собираясь отступать, хотя уже не вполне уверен в своих силах перед лицом чужого могущества.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — самоуверенно заявляет он.

Луч потрескивает, освещая бледные впалые щеки красным. Армитаж поджимает губы, презрительно изогнув бровь, и, шевельнув двумя пальцами, отбрасывает меч Кайло прочь.

— Убери от меня это нестабильное недоразумение.

— Сражайся со мной, — говорит Кайло, призывает меч обратно и снова включает.

Во взгляде Армитажа сквозит насмешка.

— Сражайся, — раздраженно повторяет Кайло. — Или в битве ты не так хорош, как в магии? Не удивлюсь, если ты окажешься очередной пустышкой.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, я даже не успел одеться, чтобы встретить гостей подобающим образом.

— Я позволю тебе одеться.

— Сначала позволь мне закурить, а то я на прошлой неделе последнюю пачку выкурил. Угостишь?

Кайло растерянно таращит глаза, затем снова хмурится.

— У меня нет сигарет. Я не курю.

— У всех, кто прибывает с Центральных Миров, есть лучшее курево.

— Я не… оттуда. У меня нет!

— Не оттуда? По тебе не скажешь.

Кайло слышит грохот входной двери снизу, голоса рыцарей и, осмелев, хватает Армитажа за руку. Тот пытается вырваться, но сильно уступает физически, и Кайло яростно вдавливает его непослушное тело в диван, понимая, что перед ним вовсе не иллюзия. Он тщетно пытается обездвижить его, не имея возможности воздействовать Силой, теряет терпение и безжалостно бьет кулаком в лицо. Голова Армитажа откидывается набок, он ловит воздух ртом, роняет меч и перестает сопротивляться. Кайло с легкостью заламывает ему руки за спину, защелкивает оглушающие наручники, берет за подмышки и ставит на ноги.

Армитаж мотает головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, двигает челюстью из стороны в сторону и послушно бредет к выходу.

— А ты крепкий, — говорит он, — сильный, под стать своей трели.

— Что ты несешь, заткнись.

— Ты должен доставить меня к своему хозяину? Или тебе за меня заплатили? Сколько я стою?

— Дешевле, чем можешь себе вообразить, — отвечает Кайло и толкает его в спину.

Армитаж останавливается в дверях, сдувает налипшие на разбитую губу волосы и оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть Кайло в глаза. На его скуле расцветает багровый кровоподтек.

— До чего же глупый ребенок, действительно думаешь, что способен справиться со мной?

Снизу доносится голос Викрула, и Кайло кричит ему, не отрывая от Армитажа глаз. Но Викрул продолжает его звать, надрывая горло.

— Они не услышат тебя, — насмехается Армитаж, — и не увидят.

Кайло жестко вдавливает пальцы в его плечо, собираясь швырнуть к лестнице, но от меткого плевка в лицо застывает на месте, словно статуя. Он чувствует, как слюна стекает по веку, въедаясь в рану, проникая в глаз, и не может поднять руку, чтобы утереться. Не может шевельнуть губами, чтобы возмутиться. Перестает контролировать собственное тело и начинает падать. Армитаж с легкостью подхватывает его с помощью Силы и отбрасывает на кровать. Наручники пролетают у Кайло над головой и со звоном врезаются в каменную стену. Он видит потолок, усыпанный осколками зеркала, в отражении видит свое поверженное тело в мокрой окровавленной хламиде, и не верит, что это происходит с ним на самом деле.

Когда Армитаж подносит к его горлу меч, от жара фиолетового луча колыхается воздух. Клинок рассекает на нем одежду, едва не касаясь плоти, и сердце Кайло готово разорваться от страха смерти.

Армитаж вскидывает голову и в отражении встречается с ним взглядом, улыбается, скаля зубы.

— Хоть раз пригодился этот световой меч, — говорит он и щелкает пальцами, разом срывая с Кайло всю одежду.

Кайло не в состоянии сморгнуть скопившиеся слезы бессилия. Он чувствует терпкий травяной запах и теплые пальцы на ране, а следом — резкую, режущую боль, от которой мутится рассудок. Он урывками видит, как копошатся в разорванном боку бледные пальцы, затем мажут зеленью живот, лицо и подносят к его губам чашу. Кайло хочет сплюнуть, но вязкая горечь успевает наполнить рот и скатиться по щеке. Армитаж вытирает ее большим пальцем и склоняется над ним, загораживая отражение.

— Останется шрам, — говорит он.

Его голос звучит глухо, а перед глазами у Кайло тускнеет свет, и вскоре он совершенно перестает что-либо ощущать.

***

Он приходит в себя на «Ночном канюке», на койке, в окружении рыцарей, успокаивающего гула двигателей и запаха машинного масла. Едва продрав глаза, Кайло скидывает с себя плед, чтобы рассмотреть раны, но вместо них находит все еще чувствительные к боли свежие шрамы.

— Мы обнаружили тебя на лестнице, — говорит Викрул. — Снаружи.

— Подлеченным и без сознания.

— Что там было, Кайло?

Кайло не может восстановить в памяти полную картину случившегося и кривится, кое-как ворочая пересохшим языком. Тянется к бутылке с водой у кровати и с удивлением ощущает в теле приятную легкость. Глоток воды придает сил, и Кайло озирается в поисках одежды.

— Мы нашли тебя голым, — напоминает Ушар,

— Ты был весь в слизи, будто весь вечер кувыркался с аманеанцем.

Кайло хмурит брови, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, случившееся после того, как он оказался повержен одним унизительным плевком, но не помнит ничего, кроме склонившегося над ним бледного лица и горечи зелья, обжигающего горло.

— Почему он не убил тебя? — спрашивает Викрул.

Кайло не знает, что ответить, и Викрул продолжает рассказывать сам:

— Мы оказались в плену иллюзий, пока искали тебя. Целые сутки бродили по коридорам, переходили из комнаты в комнату, а когда смогли выбраться наружу и наткнулись на тебя, поняли, что прошло не больше часа. Его мы так и не нашли. Мы облажались, Кайло.

— Потому что Сноук отправил нас в жопу болотной вампы, — сердито добавляет Трудген.

Кайло не видит среди них Курука и обеспокоенно ищет его глазами.

— Он цел, — говорит Эп’лек. — На своем месте.

Кайло замечает на его броне следы крови и чувствует тошнотворно-сладкий запах бакты, а у Кардо из-под разодранной одежды проглядывают багровеющие бинты.

Кайло молчаливо ждет прибытия на «Супримаси» и с трепетом думает о встрече с учителем, не желая даже представлять, какое наказание тот подготовил на этот раз.

Но по прибытии ничего подобного не происходит. Сноук с хладнокровным спокойствием расспрашивает его о случившемся. Кайло рассказывает все, что помнит, и сам осмеливается задать один из терзающих его вопросов:

— Чего он добивается… его цель?

— Возможно, скоро мы получим ответы на наши вопросы, — говорит Сноук и приказывает ждать, посоветовав эту неделю посвятить отдыху.

Кайло послушно удаляется, готовый принять его благосклонность за заботу, но впервые за все время не может заглушить горький привкус недоверия.

***

Через неделю у Кайло появляется недомогание. Все начинается с легкого головокружения и чувства тошноты по утрам, которое затем перерастает в рвоту после каждого приема пищи. Кайло стремительно теряет вес и больше не может продолжать тренировки — сил хватает только на беспробудный сон.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Сноук, явившись лично навестить Кайло в апартаментах, садится на кровать и гладит его по голове. — Это скоро пройдет.

Кайло видит сквозь приоткрытые веки сверкающий золотом халат и ленится произнести хоть слово. Пальцы Сноука, зарывающиеся в его спутанные волосы, приносят невероятное наслаждение. Кайло хочет, чтобы тот задержался подольше, и с сожалением тянется за его теплой костистой рукой. Но Сноук встает и направляется к выходу.

— Присматривайте за ним, не покидайте его ни на минуту, — велит он толпящимся у стены рыцарям и оставляет их.

Теперь рыцари не отходят от Кайло ни на шаг, перебравшись с «Ночного канюка» к нему в апартаменты.

Кайло кажется, что он потерял счет времени: то минуты тянутся невыносимо медленно, то в один миг пролетает несколько часов. Он не помнит, когда последний раз ел и мылся, и не помнит, когда хотел чего-то, кроме сна и отдыха.

— Мы поможем тебе помыться, — предлагает Курук, и Кайло кривится, когда его насильно ставят на ноги.

Каждый шаг дается с трудом, даже когда он опирается всем весом на Викрула. В глазах рябит, и думать о чем-либо сложно, но когда в освежителе он случайно замечает в зеркале отражение и не узнает себя, сумбурные мысли вновь заполняют голову. Он опирается ладонями об умывальник и подносит обтянутый бледной кожей подбородок и ввалившиеся щеки к зеркалу ближе. Рассматривает свежий шрам, пересекающий лоб и щеку, проступающую сетку вен на шее, острый кадык, торчащие ключицы и отступает на шаг назад, чтобы увидеть свой неестественно округлившийся живот. От ярости начинают раздуваться ноздри. Кайло прижимает к затвердевшему животу ладони и чувствует, как нестерпимо тянет поясницу. Где-то внизу, над лобком, бьется слабая пульсация.

— Что со мной творится? — сквозь зубы спрашивает он.

Викрул берет его под локоть и ведет к наполненной ванне, благоухающей травами. Кайло с удовольствием принюхивается, погружаясь в обволакивающую теплоту, пытается найти удобную позу, чтобы снять напряжение, но от тревожных мыслей боль только усиливается, а к горлу подступает горький ком. Курук зачесывает пальцами его лоснящиеся от жира волосы, смачивает их под душем и успокаивающе массирует голову.

— Выкладывайте, — говорит Кайло, когда тошнота отступает окончательно.

Викрул хватает мочалку, выдавливает на нее гель и вспенивает, поджимая толстые губы, затем садится на широкий борт ванны и молча берет Кайло за руку, принимаясь намыливать его исхудавшие плечи. Когда он задевает грудь, Кайло дергается, закрываясь ладонью, выхватывает у него мочалку и недоуменно рассматривает свои соски, только сейчас замечая, насколько темными они стали и до боли чувствительными. В глазах снова начинает рябить, Кайло моргает, устало откидываясь на спину.

— Я подцепил паразита? Я чувствую, как он высасывает из меня все силы.

— Сноук сказал, что тебе нельзя нервничать, — отвечает Викрул и вытирает пену с пальцев о свою майку. Та белыми пузырями оседает на черной ткани и лопается, приковывая к себе его внимание. Кайло начинает думать о молочном коктейле и вместо привычной за последние дни тошноты испытывает голод.

— Я не буду нервничать, обещаю.

— Ты будешь.

— Я умираю?

— Надеюсь, нет.

— В меня отложили яйца?

— Вроде бы нет…

— Что может быть хуже яиц? Видишь, я не злюсь.

— Это немного не то.

— Немного?..

— Все без участия яиц. Точнее, с участием двух пар яиц, только не тех.

— Курук, что он несет, ты скажи мне.

— Ты в положении, Кайло, — хрипит тот в ответ и продолжает неторопливо намыливать ему голову.

— В положении?

— Носишь под сердцем ребенка.

— Какого еще ребенка?

— Своего.

— Насколько я знаю, у меня никогда не было матки.

— Теперь есть. Благодаря магии ты станешь отцом.

— Понятно, то есть я подцепил паразита.

— По сути, он и есть паразит, но твой родной, — говорит Викрул и растерянно чешет затылок, когда Кайло опускает голову и смотрит на него исподлобья. — Тебе нельзя нервничать, это плохо для ребенка и твоего организма. Ты должен выносить здоровое потомство и не умереть сам.

— Это Сноук сказал?

— Да.

— И кто мать?

— Та болотная тварь.

— Отец. У ребенка два отца. Не переживай, — успокаивает Курук, — если он не признает ребенка, мы вырастим его как родного и позаботимся о вас как следует.

Кайло хочет посмеяться, несмотря на паршивое самочувствие, а потом похлопать его по плечу и похвалить за остроумную шутку, но тут он вспоминает, что Курук — единственный из рыцарей, кто не умеет шутить.

Кайло несколько минут молча сидит, разглядывая лопающиеся радужные пузыри в ванне, и на этот раз думает о сахарной вате, пока вновь не ощущает приступ тошноты. Последние силы он тратит на призыв светового меча и разрушает в пределах доступности все, до чего способен дотянуться. Срезает смеситель, освобождая мощную струю холодной воды, напрочь уничтожает обшивку стены, ванные принадлежности и ополовинивает ванну, срывая от крика голос. Затем роняет меч на пол и хватается за живот, обессиленно падая с головой в то, что осталось от ванны. Пока Викрул вытаскивает его из воды и пытается заткнуть искромсанным полотенцем фонтан, Курук перекрывает кран и вызывает техника.

— Вытащите из меня эту штуку, — стонет Кайло, хватает за майку Викрула, выташнивает на него желчь и неразборчиво требует меддроидов. Курук пытается вытереть полотенцем его лицо, но Кайло крутит головой, цепляясь за оплавленные края ванны пальцами. Викрул помогает ему сесть и удерживает, насильно заключая в объятия.

— Нельзя, Кайло, Сноук сказал, ребенок должен родиться.

— Нет…

— Тебе придется родить.

— Он меня убивает…

— Это скоро пройдет, ты должен отдыхать.

— Я не выдержу девять месяцев… нет…

— Три, беременность будет длиться всего три, — Курук вытирает с его щек слезы и уговаривает пойти лечь поспать.

И Кайло соглашается, позволяя им вытереть себя, одеть и уложить в постель. Но сон его беспокойный и приносит больше боли, чем отдыха. Кайло мечется по постели, никак не может найти комфортное положение и видит тревожные сны, запоминая из них только фрагменты со Сноуком: сморщенные руки, вцепившиеся длинными усохшими пальцами ему в горло, и острые ногти, пронзающие живот. Во сне Кайло хочет сохранить ребенка и испытывает сожаление, не сумев его уберечь, а когда пробуждается, обнаруживает, что по щекам в самом деле текут слезы, и недоверие к учителю обретает новую форму — ненависти. Кайло прикладывает к животу ладонь и впервые чувствует ребенка в Силе.

— Сноук с самого начала знал, — шепчет он, и сидящий напротив Трудген настороженно оборачивается к нему.

— Сноук сказал, что ребенок станет сосредоточением Темной энергии.

— Как?

— Он больше ничего не говорил.

Трудген подкладывает под спину Кайло подушку, помогает сесть и подкатывает сервировочный столик к кровати. От одной мысли о еде Кайло прикрывает рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать рвоту.

— Пока все на тренировке, мне поручили покормить тебя.

— Нет.

— И обещали наказать, если я не справлюсь.

— Даже ради этого — нет.

— Тебе нужно есть.

— Съешь ты, не заставляй меня.

— Ты сдохнешь, если не будешь есть.

У Кайло нет сил и желания разрезать стейк из нерфа. Трудген разворачивает салфетку со столовыми приборами и сам разделяет мясо на жирные, сочащиеся кровью куски. Кайло кривится, не желая даже смотреть на это, и невольно вспоминает вкус приготовленных Люком стейков, еще более отвратных на вид, — тогда они остались в храме джедаев на пару дней без повара, и дядя решил проявить свои кулинарные способности, отправив половину учеников в медпункт с пищевым отравлением.

— Я люблю стейки средней прожарки.

— С кровью полезнее, — отвечает Трудген, накалывает на вилку небольшой кусок и подносит к его сжатым губам. — Я хочу здорового племяшку. И чтобы ты не сдох. Мне будет очень тебя не хватать, если ты откинешься от голода.

— Только пару кусков. И овощи есть не буду.

— Ребенок будет.

Кайло раздраженно качает головой, но открывает рот и хватает зубами кусок мяса. Жмурится, надеясь, что на вкус оно будет лучше стейков дядюшки, и его ожидания оправдываются. Трудген вытирает салфеткой розовый сок с его губ и сразу подносит к ним насаженное на вилку фиолетовое соцветие капусты. Рен долго смотрит на нее, прежде чем съесть.

— У него был фиолетовый клинок.

Трудген убирает с его лица растрепавшиеся волосы и терпеливо ждет, пока Кайло прожует все тщательно.

— Он разрезал им мою одежду и раздел меня, перед тем как…

— Не вспоминай об этом сейчас.

— А я и не помню, что было дальше.

— Это хорошо.

— Думаешь, он вставил мне?

— Я не знаю, как у мужиков появляются дети.

— Я убью его, как только избавлюсь от этого живота.

— Спокойно, — Трудген бросает нож с вилкой на столик и накрывает ладонями его трясущиеся руки. Сжимает плечо, пытаясь заглянуть в его бегающие глаза. — Это была просто магия.

— Я убью его.

— Обещай, что мы пойдем его убивать, когда ты будешь готов ко второму ребенку.

— Что?

— Ешь, — Трудген пихает ему в рот лист салата и молча смотрит в его наливающиеся кровью глаза. Кайло глотает, почти не разжевывая.

— Ты не веришь в меня.

— Он отец твоего ребенка, ты его не убьешь.

— Мне не нужен этот ребенок и его проклятый отец.

— Он сильный форсъюзер.

— Будь он проклят!

— Когда малыш родится, ты изменишь мнение.

У Кайло заканчиваются слова и силы на продолжение разговора, он, сам того не замечая, доедает обед до конца, запивает бутылкой воды и впервые за две недели ложится спать довольный, не чувствуя тошноты и ломоты во всем теле.

Так проходит день за днем. Самочувствие постепенно улучшается, к Кайло возвращается аппетит и утерянная масса, но он все еще очень слаб и встает только по необходимости. За две недели живот увеличивается вдвое и тяжелеет, мешая спать в удобной позе, и Курук приносит огромную подушку в форме подковы.

— Это подушка для беременных, — говорит он. — Удобная.

И Кайло вновь может позволить себе комфортный сон в окружении рыцарей, совсем забывая о своем положении. Пока однажды утром вновь не просыпается от резкой боли. Он вскрикивает, вскакивает с постели, но неуклюже падает обратно и перекатывается на спину. Рыцари мигом окружают его и внимательно разглядывают с ног до головы. От резкого освещения Кайло жмурит глаза.

— Мне приснилось, что меня пнули в живот.

— Тебе не приснилось, — говорит Эп’лек. Садится к нему, задирает его майку и трогает с каждым днем растущий живот. — Малыш пинается.

Кайло рассматривает свой вывернутый наружу пупок и огромную смуглую руку, поглаживающую живот, и не понимает, что чувствует, кроме смятения. Но позволяет каждому из рыцарей потрогать себя.

— Ну вот, мы его напугали, и он больше не пинается, — расстраивается Курук и весь следующий час лежит с Кайло на кровати, положив голову ему на бедро, и наблюдает.

Когда ребенок начинает пинаться чаще и откликаться на его голос, Курук решает, что обязан почитать ему сказки.

— Он не поймет, — отмахивается Кайло.

— Малыш все понимает, — говорит Курук, скидывает тапочки, залезает к нему на кровать и раскрывает потрепанную книгу в твердом золоченом переплете.

— Где ты нашел эту древность? — спрашивает Ушар.

— Выкупил у одного контрабандиста на ярмарке на Корусанте. Его волосы были такого же цвета, как волосы отца ребенка.

— Курук, ты заебал, рыжие, что ли?

— Да.

— И что там за сказка?

— «Надменная принцесса».

— Кого-то это мне напоминает, — усмехается Трудген, и Викрул толкает его локтем.

Когда Курук принимается читать, ребенок стихает, будто в самом деле понимает каждое слово, и изредка отзывается легкими толчками на поглаживания Кайло. При упоминании рыжей бороды и принца Кайло останавливает на животе ладонь и насупливается, вспоминая Армитажа и заболоченные леса.

— В жизни ничего тупее не слышал, — заключает Викрул, дослушав сказку до конца.

— Ребенку не пойдут на пользу такие сказки, — говорит Эп’лек.

Даже Кардо отвлекается от чистки бластера и вставляет свое веское слово:

— Принцесса могла бы застрелить его и жить в свое удовольствие.

— А по мне, она могла бы быть менее надменной, — возмущается Ушар.

Кайло выхватывает из рук Курука книгу и разрывает ее на части, разбрасывая клочки по всей комнате. Затем поворачивается на бок и ложится, обнимая подушку обеими руками. Курук с сожалением прижимается к нему сзади.

— Я тебя расстроил, — шепчет он. — Прости.

Кайло мотает головой:

— Ты тут ни при чем.


	2. Chapter 2

Рыцари постоянно сменяют друг друга либо торчат рядом с Кайло все вместе. Они не покидают его и ночью, уставив просторные апартаменты пуфами и захламив своими личными вещами, но Кайло не злится. Он не хочет остаться наедине с собственными мыслями.

Спустя неделю, когда живот становится еще больше, а мышцы болезненно ноют от растяжения, Кайло по костяшкам пальцев пытается подсчитать, сколько ему осталось ходить с этим тяжким бременем. Всего семь недель. Он смотрит в потолок и думает, что назовет ребенка в честь своего деда.

Еще через неделю, когда за животом уже не видно ног и на унитазе он может ссать только сидя, Кайло понимает, что с каждым днем все больше нуждается в сексуальном удовлетворении, которого не может получить, — мастурбировать в освежителе неудобно, а в спальне постоянно кто-то находится и прибегает на любой шорох даже ночью. Несколько раз Кайло просыпается в мокрых от спермы трусах, точно как в юности.

— Слушайте, ребята, — говорит он, когда терпеть становится совсем невыносимо, а рука сама тянется к члену под одеяло, — я хочу подрочить, уйдите.

Эп’лек с Кардо без лишних слов удаляются в другую комнату. Ушар с Викрулом продолжают стоять у Кайло над головой, уперев руки в бока.

— Тебе нужны девки? — спрашивает Ушар. — Сказал бы сразу, сколько тебе привезти и каких?

— Считаю, одной женщины ему будет достаточно, — говорит Викрул. — Но исключительно с защитой. Ты в положении и уязвим к половым инфекциям.

— Мне не нужны… Вы серьезно?!

— Ты просто лежи, она отсосет.

— Я даже не увижу ее лица!

— Тогда отдрочит, в любом случае лучше, чем самому.

— Уйдите.

— Как скажешь. Но если что…

— Уйдите!

Закатывая глаза, они уходят, а вместе с ними уходит и весь настрой. Кайло впервые за четыре недели остается один в спальне и, кроме обиды, не может ни о чем думать. Вместо желания самоудовлетворения в мыслях возникает Сноук и его жадный интерес к нынешнему положению Кайло. Он больше не навещает его лично, но постоянно находится на связи, Кайло чувствует его в Силе, общается с ним и ежедневно отчитывается о самочувствии.

***

— Почему ты не хочешь чего-нибудь солененького, ведь все беременные хотят? — говорит Курук, врываясь в спальню без стука. — Я мог бы тебе принести все, что захочешь.

Малыш радуется его голосу и начинает шевелиться активнее, пиная мочевой пузырь и соседние органы. Кайло переживает эмоции ребенка как собственные и стонет сквозь зубы — от сильных толчков низ живота сводит приятной судорогой, которая волной возбуждения отдается в промежности.

— Единственное, что мне сейчас нужно, это подрочить, — отвечает Кайло, и Курук растерянно моргает, моментально стерев с лица полуулыбку.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточняет он, оглядываясь на дверь. Его синие губы слегка краснеют. Как всегда, когда Курук смущен или испытывает сексуальное возбуждение. В такие моменты он не умеет контролировать выброс феромонов и вгоняет всех окружающих в краску.

— Прямо сейчас.

Курук блокирует изнутри дверь и неуверенной походкой возвращается к Кайло. Стоит над ним, разглядывая то его лицо, то живот, и о чем-то размышляет, нахмурив изломанные черные брови. Кайло готов спустить в штаны от одного его присутствия.

— Ебаные феромоны, Курук, успокой их, — говорит он и чувствует, как начинает нервничать, словно шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, оставшийся наедине с понравившейся ему девчонкой. Или мальчишкой. Кайло ни разу не занимался сексом с мужчинами.

— А… как ты любишь?

— Что?

— Просто направляй меня в процессе.

— О нет, ты… Я не это имел в виду, Курук!

Кайло с трудом вдыхает полной грудью и усмехается, понимая, что тот все не так понял. Снова. Как всегда. Разве может кто-то постоянно понимать все настолько буквально?

— Я думал…

— То есть ты действительно собирался мне подрочить?

— Ну да, — отвечает тот и недоуменно указывает пальцем на дверь, отступая на шаг. — Я пойду.

— Иди ко мне, — Кайло хватает его за руку и тянет на себя, затаскивая в постель.

Курук не сопротивляется, послушно ложась рядом, отпихивает огромную подушку подальше и смотрит на пальцы Кайло, оттягивающие его воротник.

Шея Курука тоже меняет оттенок, и Кайло с интересом стаскивает с него черный пуловер, который тот использует вместо пижамы. Кожа на его худой груди темно-синяя, а соски яркие, с красным оттенком, и не дают Кайло покоя. Он с наслаждением зарывается в его грудь лицом и прикрывает глаза, пока Курук разбирается со шнурком на пижамных штанах. Кайло охает, как только ощущает его пальцы на члене, пытается прижаться к Куруку сильнее, вдавливаясь в его плоский живот своим, и чувствует, как возмущается ребенок.

— Он пнул меня, — восклицает Курук и смотрит на его живот, останавливая на члене руку.

Кайло сам толкается в нее, неуклюже придавив животом Курука, и тянется к его губам. Курук осторожно давит ладонью на его набухшую грудь и отстраняется:

— На самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

— Хочу.

— Ты пожалеешь.

— Как я могу пожалеть об этом, это же ты.

— Это феромоны.

— Это все ебаная беременность, не отказывай мне.

Кайло накрывает его губы своими, вынуждая ответить взаимностью, и толкается языком в рот. Курук не настаивает, но Кайло сам лезет к нему в штаны, просовывает под резинку трусов пальцы, трогает жесткую растительность на лобке, ощупывает яйца и крепко обхватывает затвердевший член. Курук ведет себя сдержанно и молча двигает на его члене рукой, опасаясь быть услышанным, Кайло же зарывается лицом в изгиб его шеи, ненасытно хватая ртом воздух, и громко стонет, не стесняясь рыцарей за дверью. Курук прикладывает к его горячим губам ладонь и с каждым стоном надавливает все сильнее, пока не доводит его до оргазма, а следом кончает и сам.

Кайло впервые за долгое время расслаблен настолько, что не думает ни о чем раздражающем. Он перекатывается на спину, положив на живот руку, и закрывает глаза, улавливая умиротворение ребенка. Пальцы пачкаются в теплой вязкой жиже и липнут к коже, но он не отвлекается.

— Я кончил на малыша, — шепчет Курук.

Кайло лениво смотрит на его испуганное лицо, переводит взгляд на свой заляпанный живот и усмехается, поворачиваясь на бок, к нему спиной.

— Ребенок не видит, все в порядке, — говорит он и снова закрывает глаза, не в силах бороться со сном. — Спасибо…

Сквозь дрему чувствует запах мокрых салфеток и теплые руки, заботливо вытирающие ему живот. Мягкий плед на голых плечах дарит блаженство, а горячие губы на шее и тихий шепот «Спи сладко» согревают сердце.

Кайло снится заснеженный сад храма джедаев, цветущие деревья источают дурманящий аромат. Храм разрушен, сквозь отяжелевшую от снега листву и розовые лепестки пробивается солнце и слепит глаза. Кайло смотрит вниз, стирая пальцем слезу, и видит под ногами капли крови, растапливающие снег.

За всю беременность Кайло еще ни разу не просыпался настолько голодным. Он, почти не жуя, проглатывает двойную порцию ужина и отбирает половину у Викрула. Тот понимающе делится с ним и спрашивает, не заказать ли еще, но Кайло больше не может есть. Он лежит, подложив под спину подушки, еле дышит и весь вечер вспоминает вишневое дерево из сна.

Он ел вишню на Чандриле, когда был ребенком, кривил рот от кисло-сладкого привкуса и умудрялся вымазаться в кровавом соке горсти плодов с головы до ног. Лея всегда терпеливо отмывала его и просила впредь есть аккуратнее.

От воспоминаний Кайло глотает тягучую слюну, а на глазах выступают слезы, и он понятия не имеет почему. Он старается не думать о спелой вишне, истекающей соком и пачкающей губы, но плачет только сильнее, обеспокоив всех в спальне.

— У тебя что-то болит? — спрашивает Трудген.

Кайло мотает головой, вытирает слезы и пытается придумать что-нибудь убедительное. В голову ничего не приходит, кроме сожалений и обиды, — оттого, что не может получить желаемое.

— Малыш, что тебя расстроило? — Эп’лек убирает с его мокрого лица волосы и заправляет их за уши.

У Кайло красный кончик носа и опухшие губы. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы от него убрали руки, и ложится на бок, бездумно пялясь в стену.

Рыцари молча окружают его, все до единого, и прожигают взглядом до тех пор, пока он не признается в своей маленькой тайне:

— Я хочу вишню.

Кто-то из рыцарей облегченно вздыхает, а Кайло испытывает давно позабытое жгучее чувство стыда.

— То есть ты плачешь из-за вишни? — уточняет Викрул.

Эп’лек объясняет, что для беременных это нормально, затем они вместе ищут в голонете, где в несезон можно раздобыть свежую вишню, и приходят в уныние.

— Кто сунется на Саратов ради вишни? — Викрул шепчет, но Кайло слышит их разговор. В голове внезапно звучит голос матери: «На саратовских плантациях эвоки-фермеры собирают вишню — самую лучшую вишню в галактике». Лея обожала говорить об одном из первых проектов Новой Республики — по решению Сената на планете в Неизведанных Регионах разбили плантации и подрядили эвоков работать на фермах. Лея неизменно добавляла, что эвоки получают достойную плату и трудятся в комфортных условиях.

— Не ради вишни.

— Может, он согласится на замороженную?

— Не расстраивай его.

— Собираемся.

С Кайло оставляют отчаянно противящегося этому Ушара. Тот долго смотрит на Кайло, стоя в дверях в боевом облачении и сжимая дубинку, наконец снимает шлем и спрашивает о самочувствии.

— Можешь лететь с ними, я в порядке, — отмахивается Кайло и кое-как поднимается с постели. В ногах невыносимая тяжесть — трудно сделать даже шаг, от боли подгибаются колени. Ушар хватает его за локоть и укладывает обратно. Кайло слабо сопротивляется, пока не замечает свои опухшие стопы и щиколотки. Пижамные штаны, еще недавно просторные, теперь плотно обтягивают голени.

— Я вызову меддроида, — говорит Ушар и тянет его за пояс, чтобы снять штаны. — Они давят.

— Я сейчас обоссусь.

— Используй это.

Кайло выхватывает у него из рук предложенную бутылку, которую не успел осушить до дна после трапезы, торопливо достает из трусов член и пытается втянуть живот, чтобы точно нацелиться в горлышко. Затем пихает ее, наполненную до краев, Ушару в руки, и тот брезгливо кривится по дороге в освежитель.

— А когда ты оттираешь дерьмо противников со своего ножа, выглядишь довольным.

— Это другое, Кайло.

Ушар возвращается, стряхивая капли с мокрых перчаток, снимает их и бросает на кресло, а следом отстегивает нагрудный ремень с гранатами и портупею. Кайло знает, что Ушар мыслями пребывает вместе с остальными рыцарями на «Ночном канюке», — погружаясь в воображаемые сражения, жестокие и кровопролитные, и не желая возвращаться в несуразную реальность, — но все равно просит его сделать массаж.

— Что? — переспрашивает Ушар. Его голос тверд, а руки напряжены, но он не выказывает раздражения.

— Массаж.

За все время их общения Ушар еще ни разу не поступался принципами.

— Я вызову дроида.

— Ненавижу дроидов.

Ушар рассматривает его раскинутые ноги, прежде чем решается сесть между ними. Обхватывает левую стопу ладонью и неуверенно трогает опухшие пальцы.

— Сильнее, — просит Кайло и чувствует приятное давление на своде ступни. Пальцы Ушара грубые и крепкие, но он осторожничает, чтобы не сделать больно, прикладывает ладонь к щиколотке и ведет до колена. Кайло прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощутимым облегчением, но Ушар бессердечно вырывает его из сладкой дремы.

— Ты уже выбрал имя для ребенка?

— А? Не… примерно.

— Злишься?

— На Армитажа?

— На Сноука.

— Да.

— Я никогда не делал массаж ног.

— У тебя хорошо получается.

— Это должно остаться между нами, — предупреждает Ушар и гладит его под коленями. Кайло согласно кивает. — Так ты переспал с ним?

— С кем?..

— С болотной тварью. У вас был секс?

— Нет… я не помню. Я уже говорил, что не знаю, что он со мной делал.

— Мне интересно, как он смог оплодотворить парня.

— Сноук сказал, это магия.

— И ты поверил?

Кайло молчит, в который раз вспоминая случившееся, прокручивает в голове тот день, бесконечно возвращаясь к моменту с Армитажем и пахучими травами, пока не устает от путаных мыслей. Когда пальцы Ушара вместо облегчения начинают приносить боль, Кайло просит его прекратить и накрывается пледом, желая поскорее заснуть. Ушар сидит напротив на пуфе, сосредоточенный, и следит за каждым его движением. Он ни разу после известия о беременности не оставался с Кайло наедине и не знает, что делать.

— У тебя ничего не болит, Кайло?

— Нет.

— Может, хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Хочешь поговорить?

— О чем?

— О чем угодно.

— Нет.

— Я всегда тебя выслушаю.

— Я знаю, Ушар. Успокойся. Я в порядке.

— Тебя обрюхатила какая-то рыжая болотная тварь, которую ты увидел впервые, и ты считаешь, что с тобой все в порядке?

— Ладно. Я не в порядке.

— Ты всегда можешь сказать мне об этом.

— Я знаю. Я ценю это.

— Я тебя всегда пойму.

— Я уже понял.

— Даже если тебя одолеют непривычные желания, ты можешь довериться мне, я не стану тебя осуждать.

— Какие желания?

— Ты носишь ребенка. Беременность меняет твой организм.

— В какую сторону?

— Если ты захочешь чего-то необычного, я помогу тебе.

— Необычного?

— Например, мужчину.

— Ушар… Я не думаю, что у нас что-то получится, ты мне в отцы годишься.

— Бездна упаси, — подскакивает тот, роняя дубину, и хватается за голову. — Как ты мог такое подумать, малыш?! Я бы никогда!

Кайло откровенно смеется, и Ушар обиженно уходит в другую комнату, не забыв прихватить дубинку с собой. Кайло наконец может спокойно поспать, не вспоминая лишний раз о ненавистном болоте и унижениях, через которые проходит изо дня в день. Он спит долго и просыпается расслабленным и отдохнувшим, уже без отеков в ногах.

В приглушенном свете Кайло видит поблескивающую холодной сталью глубокий сосуд и улавливает знакомый с детства запах, кружащий голову. Он ставит сосуд себе на колени — ни разу в жизни он не испытывал столь страстного желания что-либо съесть. Дрожащими пальцами хватается за плодоножку, откидывает голову и жадно срывает зубами ягоды. Жмурится от брызнувшего в рот кислого сока, раздавливает языком о небо сочную мякоть, кривит рот и испытывает необъяснимое наслаждение.

Кажется, он обезумел, но он продолжает загребать горстями вишни, пихает в рот и стонет, закатывая глаза, и совсем не думает останавливаться. Он сплевывает косточки в ладонь, случайно проглатывая несколько, бросает на сервировочный стол и снова тянется к вазе, не замечая, как опустошает ее.

Когда в спальню заглядывает Трудген и делает освещение ярче, у него лицо вытягивается от удивления. Он помогает Кайло подняться, затем долго отмывает в освежителе, посадив в ванну.

— Где вы были? — спрашивает Кайло, стирая с лица остатки пены, и направляет лейку на испачканный в соке живот, пока Трудген возится с его волосами.

— Криффов Саратов! Сраные эвоки! — хрипит Трудген прямо ему в ухо. — Викрул в медотсеке. Эти твари чем-то смазывают наконечники стрел, Викрула мы тащили на спине почти всю дорогу из леса.

— Он в порядке?

— Сидеть не сможет пару дней. Кстати, там есть еще вишня, мы нарвали много! А Викрул свалился в пруд. Мало того, что его пришлось спасать от пиявок, — пиявки там чудовищно страшные и опасные, Кайло! — так сраные эвоки надышались феромонов Курука и совсем озверели. И от бесчувственного тела Викрула пришлось оттаскивать дюжину этих пристроившихся тварей. Они чуть не пробили жопу Викрулу во второй раз. Когда уже криффова зелтронская задница научится контролировать свои феромоны? 

— Зелтронско-панторанская. Никогда. 

Трудген заразительно смеется и переходит к рассказу о новом трофее — крохотном ноже, обнаруженном в лапе убитого им эвока.

Мешок вишни, который они притащили с собой, приходится сдать в столовую для приготовления лимонада — после ужасных приступов рвоты Кайло не желает и слышать о вишне.

***

Неделя за неделей пролетает незаметно. Кайло по костяшкам считает оставшиеся до родов дни. Живот с каждым днем все больше, а тяжесть во всем теле не покидает его ни на секунду. Кайло постоянно ворочается в постели, чтобы найти удобную позу, зажимает между ног подушку, просит кого-нибудь погладить ему поясницу и все равно не находит успокоения. Каждое утро он просыпается от мучительных судорог, не способный контролировать собственное тело, не может двигаться без боли и готов выть от отчаяния. Постоянные позывы в туалет становятся его худшим кошмаром.

Кайло здорово прибавил в весе за последний месяц, и меддроид советует ему есть в два раза меньше. Кайло разрубает его мечом и без сил падает обратно на кровать. Совета он не слушает и через несколько дней понимает, что некогда свободная пижама жмет ему в плечах и сильно обтягивает задницу.

— Я слишком толстый, — говорит Кайло, снимает пижамную кофту и швыряет ее на пол.

Курук молчит, не понимая, что ответить, и в разговор вмешивается Эп’лек:

— Ты нормальный. Для беременного.

— Вернешь форму после родов, — добавляет Ушар.

Не найдя ни одной свободной пижамы, Кайло ложится в постель в одних трусах и мечтает о новой одежде — на пару размеров больше — и замене накидки универсальным кожаным плащом, устойчивым к влаге и огню. Он тянется за планшетом, думая отправить запрос личному дроиду-портному, чтобы тот явился для снятия мерок. Кайло ощущает в животе неприятный холодок, пока набирает сообщение, слышит громкое урчание, а через минуту без посторонней помощи вскакивает с кровати и бежит в освежитель, кое-как сдерживая потуги с помощью Силы. Он успевает сесть на унитаз, уверенный, что виной всему несвежий пудинг, съеденный на завтрак, и долго мучается от непрекращающегося расстройства желудка, не в состоянии перестать тужиться. Несколько раз он встает, чтобы размять онемевшие ноги, и снова возвращается к унитазу. Когда испражняться уже нечем, Кайло принимает теплый душ, надеясь облегчить спазмы, и идет в спальню, у дверей которой его ожидают взволнованные рыцари.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Викрул.

— Живот прихватило, — отвечает Кайло и замечает стекающую по ляжкам прозрачную слизь. Ее так много, что она пачкает икры, стопы и пол, он не может контролировать мышцы, чтобы удержать слизь в себе, трогает окаменевший живот и наконец понимает, что у него начались роды. Кайло спокоен, он послушно ложится на кровать и не возражает, когда рыцари меняют его мокрые трусы на чистые. Викрул отправляет срочный запрос о перемещении Кайло в медотсек для разрешения от бремени и ждет ответа. Кайло глубоко дышит, не обращая внимания на участившиеся схватки и угрюмые лица рыцарей, окруживших его, и до последнего терпит боль, изо всех сил сжимая челюсти. Он жмурится от стекающего с горящего лица пота, слышит шум в ушах и не может сфокусировать взгляд — перед глазами начинает мутнеть. Кто-то гладит его по голове и шепчет, что все нормально, теплые руки сжимают его ладонь, но Кайло чувствует беспокойство ребенка, готовящегося пройти через первое в жизни испытание, и сам начинает нервничать.

Голос учителя вгоняет в дрожь, и на этот раз он не в голове.

Сноук входит в спальню неторопливой походкой, садится у изголовья и прикладывает ладонь к лицу ученика. Кайло запрокидывает голову, чтобы увидеть его, но только закатывает глаза от боли.

— Его готовы перевезти в операционную, — раздается голос Викрула.

Шум вокруг становится настолько невыносимым, что Кайло хочет зажать ладонями уши, но он не в силах даже руку поднять. Он ждет меддроидов, молча переживая усиливающуюся с каждой секундой невообразимую боль, ворочается, прижимает колени к животу, но дроиды так и не появляются.

— Ты родишь сам, — наконец говорит Сноук и вытирает с его глаз выступившие слезы.

Кайло неверяще моргает, пытаясь взглянуть Сноуку в лицо, но слезы застилают глаза, искажая очертания. Обида изнутри давит с такой силой, что грудь готова разорваться.

— Его тело не предназначено для родов, — возмущается Эп’лек.

— Кайло сможет, — спокойно отвечает Сноук и кладет руку ему на грудь: — Дыши глубже, мой мальчик.

— Мы не умеем принимать роды, нам нужен меддроид…

— Не нужен.

— Он может умереть.

— Он сильный.

Кайло чувствует, как с него снимают трусы и раздвигают ноги в стороны. Он сжимает их, возмущенный решением Сноука, цепляется за его рукав, но вместо слов издает жалобный всхлип. Кайло стонет, когда низ живота с промежностью прошивает острой болью, дышит сквозь зубы и через боль пытается черпать силы, но все оказывается напрасным. Не способный совладать с телом, он беспомощно отключается. Его бьют по щекам, чтобы привести в чувство, но он не реагирует, пока Курук не сжимает его ладонь в своей и не выпускает мощный поток феромонов. Они действуют как стимулятор и помогают собираться с силами. Кайло поднимает голову, охваченный бессильной яростью, и видит между своих ног безумное лицо Викрула.

— Ты серьезно?! — кричит тот на Курука.

Курук лишь пожимает плечами, а перепуганный Кардо, выглядывающий из-за спины Викрула, кажется очень бледным.

— Что мне делать?! — продолжает кричать Викрул. Эп’лек занимает его место и, недолго думая, сует в Кайло пальцы.

Кайло рычит сквозь зубы, откидывая голову, сжимает ноги и невольно пытается слезть с пальцев, но Трудген с Ушаром крепче хватают его за бедра.

— Кажется, я нащупал… Это голова? Это голова, давай, малыш, тужься.

— Режем его, — Ушар достает заточенный охотничий вибронож, но Викрул останавливает его:

— Дай ему самому родить.

— Задница не приспособлена к родам, она не настолько эластична.

— В голопорно я видел совсем другое.

— Ты в курсе, что они месяцами растягивают себе жопу, чтобы пропихнуть в нее хотя бы кулак? И постоянно поддерживают тренировками, иначе задница отвыкнет.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь, Ушар?

— Не важно. Режу.

— Его тело изменилось, там тоже могло что-то поменяться.

— Ты видишь здесь пизду? Перед нами мужская волосатая жопа!

— Слишком тугая мужская жопа, — соглашается Эп’лек и пытается просунуть в Кайло четвертый палец.

Кайло не может сдержать крик. Он сжимается, вырывая из рук Викрула ногу, толкает Эп’лека и жадно хватает ртом воздух, понимая, что задыхается. Сноук накрывает когтистой лапой его лицо и полностью обездвиживает, давая время успокоиться.

— Дыши правильно и раздвинь ноги, иначе убьешь ребенка.

Кайло закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться в Силе, но вместо прилива энергии наступает стремительное опустошение. Он дышит, крепче стискивая ладонь Курука, послушно раздвигает ноги и через слепящую боль тужится, мечтая, чтобы поскорее закончился весь этот кошмар.

— Режь его.

Вместо слез глаза застилает жгучим потом, а сердце наполняется ненавистью. Кайло чувствует, как рассекается плоть под острым лезвием, а теплая кровь хлещет между ягодиц, и снова тужится. Он кричит, когда костлявая рука заботливо вытирает с его лба пот, хватает Сноука за мерцающий золотом рукав, раздирает его и тужится из последних сил.

И вскоре получает долгожданное облегчение. От напряжения звенит в ушах, голоса смешиваются в единый гул, но голос учителя, словно коварный яд, сочится в уши:

— Это лучшее, что с тобой случалось.

Кайло обессиленно роняет ноги на кровать, как только рыцари перестают держать их, и невольно вздрагивает от пронзительного детского плача.

— У нас мальчик! — кричит Викрул.

Кайло приподнимает голову, желая увидеть, ради чего прошел весь этот путь, и Викрул подносит к нему малыша, все еще связанного с ним пуповиной. Поддерживая шею и тело, осторожно кладет его животом Кайло на грудь. В глаза бросается копна черных волос и торчащие уши. Кайло не может прекратить разглядывать сжимающиеся крохотные руки и пытаться угадать в маленьком сморщенном лице чьи-либо черты. Он опасливо касается макушки ребенка указательным пальцем и, удивленный ее мягкостью, отдергивает руку. Ребенок сучит ножками и пинает его в живот. Он теплый, синий и липкий, покрытый белыми хлопьями, а на его плечах проступают знакомые рыжие пятна неправильной формы. Кайло замечает такие же за его оттопыренным ухом и на шее и совсем не понимает, что чувствует.

— Прямо вылитый папа номер один, — заключает Трудген. — А нос не твой.

Кайло смотрит на недовольное лицо ребенка, который елозит крохотным носом по его груди, на кривящийся ротик и хочет узнать, что же делать.

— Накорми его, — подсказывает Эп’лек и помогает ребенку отыскать сосок.

Кайло в недоумении разевает рот, вспомнив, что молока в груди за три месяца не появилось ни капли, но ребенок тянет за сосок и что-то глотает.

Сноук рядом так и не произносит ни слова.

***

В медотсеке дроиды перерезают пуповину и разлучают Кайло с ребенком, сославшись на необходимость особого ухода после родов. Они вводят в вену множество лекарств, Кайло не понимает, каких, укладывают его на специальное кресло и фиксируют широко разведенные ноги на держателях. Кайло вновь чувствует потуги и невольно тужится, не понимая, что происходит. Он решает, что снова рожает, и пытается осмыслить происходящее, но меддроиды уверяют, что это всего лишь послед. Затем в него вставляют что-то холодное и неприятное, останавливают кровь и накладывают швы. Болеутоляющие не заглушают боль — они никогда не действуют. Кайло молча терпит каждый стежок, сознавая, что начинает ненавидеть Сноука еще больше, а Армитажа готов заставить пройти через это же самое нескончаемое количество раз. Он приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть, насколько сильно роды отразились на его теле, но понимает, что на самом деле ему плевать, — боль и тело не имеют никакого значения. Он породил Избранного, чувствительного к Силе ребенка с безграничным потенциалом, достойного ученика и будущего союзника, и испытывает необъяснимое чувство благодарности за столь ценный подарок. Накачанный снотворным, смертельно уставший, Кайло приказывает принести ребенка и проваливается в долгий сон, так и не дождавшись дроида.


	3. Chapter 3

Кайло, еще сонный, жмурится от резкого света, а когда разлепляет веки, видит стоящих над ним рыцарей. Их лица скрыты шлемами, но он ощущает эмоции каждого из них и с ужасом понимает, что перестал чувствовать в Силе сына.

— Ребенок пропал, Кайло.

— Мы хотели посмотреть на него, Кайло.

— А его нет.

— Сноук не отвечает на запрос.

— Он что-то задумал.

— Разберись с этим.

Кайло срывается с кровати, сдирает с себя внутривенный катетер, швыряет возмущенного меддроида в стену и голой рукой выдергивает из его шеи соединенные с мозгом искрящиеся провода. Он наспех надевает предложенный Викрулом свободный пуловер, отдирает приклеенный к промежности до самых яиц послеоперационный пластырь, пропитанный бактой и кровью, и пытается втиснуть в узкие штаны раздавшиеся вширь бедра. На все еще округлом животе не сходится пояс, Кайло надевает под пуловер подтяжки, обувается, хватает меч и несется в тронный зал, не веря, что учитель мог так с ним поступить. Но, склонив перед ним голову и покорно опустившись на колено, слушает его похвалы и понимает: Сноук использовал его, обманул, как наивного дурачка.

— Я хочу видеть своего сына, — говорит Кайло и поднимает на учителя глаза.

Тот лишь качает головой и разочарованно вздыхает, полагая, что знает каждую его сокровенную мысль. Но Кайло показывает ему только то, что считает нужным показать, а Сноук даже не пытается убедить его в своей неустанной заботе — фальшивой, как и каждое сказанное им слово.

— Придет время, и ты увидишь его.

— Я хочу видеть его сейчас, — сквозь зубы говорит Кайло.

Но Сноук безразличен к его боли.

— Ты справился с заданием, это все, что тебе нужно знать.

Кайло приходится приложить огромные усилия, чтобы не наброситься на него. Молча встав с колена, он с позволения учителя покидает зал, сохраняя спокойствие ровно до того момента, как за спиной закрываются бронедвери его апартаментов.

За учиняемым им нещадным погромом безмолвно наблюдают рыцари, неподвижно стоящие у выхода. Кайло не оставляет живого места на стенах, кромсает мебель, разбивает приевшийся хрупкий декор — будь проклята навязчивая идея Сноука обставить гостиную, — роняет меч и падает на колени перед широким окном, из которого открывается вид на бескрайний космос, усыпанный звездами. Среди них вспыхивает крупный метеор и проносится неподалеку, оставляя мерцающий огненный след. Кайло долго собирается с мыслями, прежде чем отдать распоряжение:

— Проверьте последние данные из компьютера шаттла Сноука и узнайте о его передвижениях. У него совещание через тридцать минут. Мы должны успеть до того, как он покинет «Супримаси».

— Мы внедрим в шаттл Альбреха.

— Подготовьте «Канюк». Нам понадобится отец моего сына.

***

Когда Кайло вновь ступает на болотистые земли, все до единого существа разбегаются, не смея преграждать ему путь, а черные корни ветвистых деревьев поднимаются из мутных вод и образуют дорогу к замку, которая ложится к ногам Армитажа. Тот уверенно идет по ней, приподнимает подол черного облачения и ускоряет шаг. На его лице шок и смятение. Кайло не двигается с места, когда Армитаж оказывается совсем близко и неверяще осматривает его с головы до ног.

— Ты жив.

Усмиренная ярость поднимается в груди с новой силой, и Кайло требуется время, чтобы вновь подавить ее в себе. Рыцари за его спиной напряженно переглядываются, а в глазах Армитажа вспыхивает непонимание, он хмурит густые брови и смотрит в упор, убирая сжатую в кулак ладонь, так и не коснувшись его.

— Ты расстроен? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Где мой ребенок?

— О, тебя волнует твой ребенок.

— Ты не уберег его.

— А ты избавился от него еще до рождения.

— Ты бы не выжил в этом месте, идиот. Плод бы убил тебя, здесь мы сильнее. И ты знаешь, что ребенок небезразличен мне, иначе не вернулся бы!

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Идиот — твое второе имя.

— Сказал тот, кто выбрал отца своего ребенка по трели.

— Ты слишком юн и глуп, чтобы понять.

— Куда мне до лягушачьей мудрости.

Армитаж всеми силами сдерживается, чтобы не ударить его. Кайло делает то же самое.

— Ты недостаточно силен, чтобы суметь разорвать мою связь с ним еще в утробе. Кто это сделал?

— Если ты достаточно силен, то почему не вернешь связь?

— Где ребенок, Кайло Рен?

— У Сноука.

Лицо Армитажа резко мрачнеет, но далее он не произносит ни слова. Взмахом руки подзывает к себе ворнскра, пристегивает к его ошейнику возникшую в руке железную цепь и неподвижно стоит, глядя на замок. Кайло чувствует его безудержный гнев, но Армитаж собран и решителен.

Поверхность болота подергивается крупной рябью, которая поднимает за собой тину, бьется о деревья и волнами омывает берег. К гулу воды, сотрясающему тишину, присоединяется мощный рев двигателя. Кайло отстраняется от летящих брызг и сквозь водяной туман, щурясь, наблюдает за поднимающимся из глубины звездолетом — хищным, со сложенными вперед остроконечными крыльями. По его заостренным обводам, покрытым водорослями и тиной, ручьями стекает вода и будоражит болотных тварей. Корабль с ревом взлетает, выбрасывая струю огня, и с легким шипением, сияя ровным голубым выхлопом, плавно приземляется корпусом на воду. Армитаж рисует круг в воздухе указательным пальцем, и корабль разворачивается к ним. Из фронтальной части откидывается рампа.

— Это «Нож 9», и ты полетишь со мной, — говорит Армитаж, встает на переплетающиеся под водой лианы, создающие дорогу к рампе, и оборачивается. Кайло без раздумий ступает за ним, Викрул успевает вложить ему в ладонь комлинк. — Предупреждаю, Кайло Рен, за пределами этого места я слабее.

— Насколько?

— Намного.

— Как рыцари?

— Не настолько ничтожно. Примерно как ты.

— Как я, значит.

— Возможно, уступаю совсем немного.

— Немного. Понятно.

— Зато я владею магией.

— А я — мечом.

— Я могу убить тебя плевком.

— Ты не перестаешь плеваться в меня ядом с тех пор, как увидел. У меня уже иммунитет.

— Ты много болтаешь. Кайло Рен.

— Взаимно.

— Как твое настоящее имя?

— Кайло Рен.

— Быть не может.

— Вы это слышали? — спрашивает Викрул рыцарей, когда Армитаж и Кайло отдаляются. — Оказывается, мы ничтожные.

— Этот Армитаж тот еще нахал, — говорит Трудген. — Кого-то он мне напоминает.

Ушар возмущен больше всех:

— Как это недоразумение может быть отцом нашего ребенка? Эти длинные рыжие волосы, манеры… Да у меня рука толще, чем ноги этого пидора.

— Они с Кайло — идеальная пара, — заключает Курук.

Ушар сплевывает, забрызгивая слюной шлем изнутри, и возвращается на корабль. Остальные следуют за ним.

***

«Нож 9» абсолютно не соответствует тому, что Кайло видел в замке у Армитажа: строгий минимализм, холодный блеск металла и идеальная чистота. Армитаж исчезает в смежном помещении на несколько минут, а когда появляется, на нем уже черная военная форма, отдаленно напоминающая имперскую, и начищенные до блеска высокие сапоги. Он пристегивает ворнскра к крюку в стене у бронедвери и собирает волосы в высокий пучок.

Кайло садится на пассажирское сиденье в дальнем конце кабины и упирается взглядом в знакомую морду неподвижно сидящего напротив зверя, не сводящего с него глаз.

— Это Кира, — Хакс садится в пилотское кресло, застегивает ремни безопасности и переключает рычаги на панели управления, освещая болотистую местность яркими огнями. Живность за обзорным иллюминатором вмиг разбегается, прячась от глаз. — Она была щенком, когда я нашел ее на мусорной свалке на одной пустынной планете. Сука редкой породы — пустынный голый ворнскр. Она чувствительна к Силе.

— На какой планете?

— На… как ее? В жопе галактики где-то, не имеет значения.

— Редкая порода… Какая еще порода? Она похожа на беспородную блохастую дворнягу.

— Не говори так о ней.

— Твоя Кира несет ответственность за шрам на моем лице.

— Удивительно. Если она не съела твое лицо, значит, ты ей понравился.

— Ты ее отмыл? Все еще несет мусором. И псиной. Ненавижу этот запах, — Кайло передергивает от одного воспоминания о Чуи, превратившем «Сокол» в настоящую псарню, и Хане, провонявшем им.

— Какой ты грубиян, она же леди. Куда мы держим курс?

Армитаж вбивает названные Кайло координаты в панель управления и готовится к взлету. Его осанка идеально прямая, а движения точные и уверенные. Он дергает на себя штурвал и откидывается на спинку кресла, набирая разгон, чтобы прыгнуть в гипер.

— У нас есть план, или ты ведешь меня на верную гибель?

— У нас есть шпион на шаттле Сноука. Ждем детальный отчет, он сканирует местность.

— Значит, плана нет.

Корабль потряхивает, и звезды за иллюминатором сливаются в мерцающие полосы. Кайло смотрит на них, не желая возвращаться к разговору, и поневоле погружается в тягостные мысли, уже вторые сутки мешающие сосредоточиться. Он больше не слышит голоса Сноука, ни на день не покидавшего его прежде, заполняющего пустоту, не чувствует с ним связи, и от осознания брошенности вместо бессильного гнева горечь терзает его сердце и бередит старую рану от предательства.

Из раздумий его вырывает входящий сигнал с комлинка.

— Прием, Хаттаска на связи, прием-прием.

— Я тебя слышу, — отвечает Кайло.

— Как ты?

— Все нормально.

— Точно?

— Да.

— Ты уверен?

— Я уверен.

— Тебя не обижают?

— Успокойтесь.

— Мы переживаем.

— Вы меня позорите.

— Если что, помни: хуже родов с тобой уже ничего не случится.

Кайло отбрасывает комлинк, попадая им в стену точно над головой Киры, и переключает все внимание на Армитажа, начиная злиться с новой силой.

— Код шифрования вашего куска мусора? — спокойно спрашивает Армитаж, не отвлекаясь от панели, и Кайло отвечает, в процессе вспоминая все техники релаксации и дыхания для управления гневом, которым его в юности обучил Люк.

Армитаж сосредоточенно крутит ручку радиоблока, настраивая нужную частоту, и вводит код в панель вручную. Сквозь помехи прорывается хриплое приветствие, и Армитаж холодно отвечает тем же. Затем снимает наушники и, проигнорировав соседние кресла и диваны, подсаживается к Кайло.

— Так ты ученик Верховного лидера Сноука? — спрашивает он, снимает перчатки и открывает лежащий на низком столике кожаный портсигар.

Сбитый с толку, Кайло отстраняется, упираясь в подлокотник дивана, но Армитаж придвигается ближе, продолжая касаться его бедра своим.

— Да.

— Надо же. Как там генерал Хакс поживает?

— Пока жив.

Кайло смотрит на уложенные в ряд четыре длинные, почти черные сигары большого диаметра и с удивлением узнает ярлык — чандрилианские сигары ручной скрутки, выпускаемые ограниченными партиями. Излюбленный продукт контрабанды. Их табачно-землистый запах преследует Кайло с самого раннего детства — из удушающих объятий дяди Лэндо невозможно было вырваться.

— Будешь? — предлагает Армитаж.

— Я не курю.

— Попробуй, это лучшее, что я только…

— Совал в рот?

Пальцы Армитажа замирают над резаком, закрепленным в коробке, он скептически вскидывает брови и тянет за держатель, не удостоив Кайло ответом.

— Так кто же тебя угостил?

— Один тип, решивший, что я ему по зубам.

— Его ты тоже использовал для продолжения своего рода?

— Его череп я использовал для украшения стены в замке.

Армитаж с наслаждением отрезает от сигары кончик гильотиной и подносит к ней зажигалку. Крутит ее над турбированным пламенем, разжигая ножку докрасна. Дует и снова крутит. Затем обхватывает сигару губами и вдыхает дым.

— Точно не будешь?

— Нет.

— У меня есть виски. Лететь больше десяти часов.

— Не пью.

— Чай, каф?

— Нет.

— Может ты голоден?

— Я не ем насекомых и крыс, или что вы там предпочитаете.

— Мой отец — человек. Я ем человеческую еду.

— То есть мой ребенок не будет есть крыс? Я рад, что мне не придется ловить их на нижнем уровне.

— Совсем скоро он сам поймает, без твоей помощи.

— Что?

— Знаешь, я все пропустил, возможно, самые ценные моменты в моей жизни. Рождение моего первенца.

— Мне очень жаль, — иронично отвечает Кайло и скрещивает на груди руки, когда Армитаж хочет до них дотронуться.

— Расскажи мне, как все было. В деталях.

Кайло терпит его назойливый взгляд, облизывающий с головы до пят, костлявый локоть, прижимающийся к ребрам, раздражающий ноздри дым и боится потерять остатки терпения. Спокойствие и самоуверенность Армитажа раззадоривают сильнее.

— Как ты сделал это? — спрашивает Кайло.

— Что именно?

— Ты знаешь, о чем я.

— С помощью магии.

— Как?!

— Объединил наше семя и поместил в тебя.

— Ты пользовался моим телом, пока я был без сознания?

— Конечно нет! Зачем мне это? Я же не насильник.

— Неужели?

— Всего лишь отдрочил. Для дела.

Кайло не помнит, как влетает в первое попавшееся помещение, и не понимает, где находится, пока не включает в освежителе свет. Смотрит на дрожащие, окровавленные руки, которыми минуту назад сорвал с креплений и метнул в стену пассажирское кресло, и недоумевает, как смог оставить Армитажа в целости. Лишь переживания о ребенке удерживают его от порыва разнести в клочья «Нож 9» вместе с его паршивым хозяином. Кайло смывает кровь, подставляет под ледяную струю лицо, влажные от пота волосы и смотрит в зеркало, снимая с держателя полотенце. Он пытается отвлечься, собираясь посвятить все десять часов полета медитации, которую прежде не давала проводить изнурительная беременность. Прижимает к лицу мокрое полотенце и осматривается, думая обойти помещения, чтобы найти более подходящее место, но незваные воспоминания о комнате для медитаций на «Супримаси» и Сноуке, не покидающем его даже в самые сокровенные моменты, захлестывают с головой. Кайло прислоняется к стене, не способный вырваться из плена необузданных эмоций, сползает на пол и, не сдерживаясь, плачет. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько слабым, обманутым и использованным, лишенным самого ценного тем, кому всецело доверял и преданно служил. Он уже рыдает навзрыд, не обращая внимания на открывшуюся за спиной дверь, отчаянно ищет облегчения, но ощущает только боль от предательства, не сравнимую ни с чем. В мыслях полный хаос. Первозданный, безграничный. Минутная опустошенность на грани смирения, затем вновь зарождающаяся безудержная ярость, рвущаяся наружу и готовая обратить весь мир в пыль. Кайло сжимает кулак на рукояти, готовый выпустить всю боль наружу, включает меч, и только теплая ладонь, накрывающая его напряженную руку, отвлекает от разрушительных мыслей. Армитаж, осторожный, но твердый и спокойный, касается его плеча, убирает с лица мокрые волосы и, не встретив сопротивления, заключает в крепкие объятия. Кайло подается навстречу, бессильно окунаясь в предложенное тепло, зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи и впервые за долгое время находит желанное умиротворение. Армитаж гладит его по спине, запускает пальцы в волосы и шепчет на ухо успокаивающие слова. Кайло не хочет отпускать его и послушно следует за ним в спальню, соглашаясь на отдых. Армитаж сам укладывает его на широкую кровать, на мягкие подушки, снимает с него сапоги и стягивает брюки. Кайло не возражает, когда остается без нижнего белья и пропитавшегося молоком пуловера. Его грудь, набухшая, тяжелая, усеянная заметной сеткой вен, сочится молоком и пачкает простыни. Он позволяет трогать себя, с увлечением наблюдая за молчаливым восхищением Армитажа. Тот сжимает его грудь, гладит округлый живот и тянущуюся от пупка вниз темную полосу, запускает пальцы в курчавые волосы на лобке и ищет над ним след от разреза.

— У меня были естественные роды, — говорит Кайло.

На лице Армитажа смятение.

— Естественные?

— Сноук настоял.

— Прямо через ж…

— Да.

— Зачем?

— Не знаю.

— Болит?..

— Пустяки.

Армитаж не раздумывая хватает его за ногу и переворачивает на живот, Кайло не успевает среагировать. Он слышит возню, чует знакомый запах и, вместо того, чтобы обернуться, зарывается лицом в подушки и лениво выставляет зад — в прошлый раз эти самые травы довольно быстро залечили серьезную рану.

— В Первом Ордене медицина на высшем уровне, — возмущается Армитаж. — Почему ты…

— Не до того было, — прерывает его Кайло, чувствует чужие пальцы на ягодице, затем давление на швы. Армитаж нежен, дотрагивается поверхностно, но все равно доставляет дискомфорт.

— Снова останется шрам.

— Какая трагедия.

— Я должен обработать изнутри.

Кайло бросает взгляд через плечо и хмурится, наблюдая, как Армитаж вдумчиво окунает указательный палец во флакон с субстанцией и достает зеленоватую жижу.

— Расслабься, иначе будет еще больнее, — со всей серьезностью предупреждает он, но Кайло хватает его за воротник кителя и дергает на себя, вовлекая в требовательный поцелуй. Армитаж не успевает поймать летящий из рук флакон, пачкающий простыни, теряет равновесие и наваливается сверху.

Кайло подминает его под себя, крепко держа под спиной, сжимает шею, затылок и целует жадно, не давая вздохнуть. Губы Армитажа на вкус — точно трава в зеленых садах вокруг особняка на Чандриле, а яркие волосы пахнут тиной и напоминают о болотах поодаль от храма джедаев.

— Раздевайся! — рычит Кайло и вытирает ладонью с губ тягучую слизь.

Армитаж переводит дыхание и щелкает ремнем, тянет скрытую молнию на кителе и терпеливо расстегивает каждую пуговицу на идеально выглаженной рубашке. Кайло больше чем когда-либо хочется стукнуть его. Он сам сдирает с Армитажа брюки, разрывает на части майку, бросает одежду на пол и снова целует, понимая, что уже безвозвратно связан с ним в Силе. Связь еще слабая, только зарождается, но она неподвластна ему.

— Ты теперь всю жизнь будешь преследовать меня? — шепчет Кайло.

Хакс мотает головой, между поцелуями прерываясь на слова:

— Нет. Это… ты… будешь… меня преследовать.

Кайло трогает его тонкую шею, хрупкие плечи, трепещущую грудь и чувствует в нем угасающее могущество. Чем дальше они улетают от болотной планеты, тем слабее становится Армитаж, однако его способности остаются исключительными. Кайло может использовать его для свержения Сноука, а потом уничтожить, чтобы воспитывать сына в одиночку, либо создать с ним крепкий союз и вместе править галактикой.

Кайло теперь улавливает его эмоции в Силе и с изумлением понимает, насколько глубоко увяз Армитаж в тяжелой ненависти к Сноуку, и ненависть эта давняя. Кайло не может увидеть причины, и Армитаж, недовольный его происками, бросает его на спину, забирается сверху и обхватывает пятерней лицо, заставляя взглянуть на себя.

— Ты можешь просто спросить, — говорит он.

Но Кайло не успевает сказать ни слова — Армитаж целует на этот раз сам, долго и беспощадно, твердо держа его за лицо. Кайло думает, что задохнется от его языка в глотке, но вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, прижимает к себе сильнее. Армитаж прогибается в пояснице, касаясь его члена своим, и оставляет на животе влажный след.

Кайло накрывает истерзанный рот ладонью и стонет, когда Армитаж отвлекается на его грудь, целует соски, сжимает на них пальцы и жмурится от ударивших в лицо струй. Его язык, длинный, раздвоенный на кончике, снимает капли молока со щеки, облизывает покрасневшие губы и едва поспевает за струей, устремившейся в подмышку. Кайло задирает руку, и Армитаж зарывается лицом в скудную растительность, тщательно вылизывает и с упоением вдыхает запах.

— Как давно ты… живешь на болотах? — вздрагивая, спрашивает Кайло, все это время пытаясь понять, какое отношение Армитаж имеет к Сноуку.

Армитаж вскидывает голову, сплевывая попавший в рот черный волос.

— Десять стандартных лет, месяц и девять дней. Мне было двадцать, когда я ушел от отца.

— Кто твой отец?

Армитаж тянется вниз, оставляя вопрос без ответа, и Кайло приходится приподнять голову, чтобы за мягким животом, который не втянуть никакими усилиями, видеть его лицо и свой истекающий смазкой член.

Последний раз ему отсасывали в пилотском кресле Курука на «Ночном канюке» за неделю до знакомства с Армитажем. Зрелая синекожая тви’лечка после пары бокалов саваринского бренди, которым Кайло угостил ее в очередной прокуренной кантине, сидела между его ног, очарованная его привлекательностью без шлема, и умело ублажала ртом. Кайло трогал ее лекку, украшенные кожаными ремнями, и невольно думал о Куруке, вдыхая оставленный им запах в кабине.

Воспоминания проносятся в памяти за мгновение и Кайло готов позорно спустить Армитажу в глотку, едва тот натягивает мертвенно-бледными пальцами крайнюю плоть и касается губами головки. Кайло думает, что либо он за время беременности слишком изголодался по ласкам, либо Армитаж сосет так, как не сосал никто другой. Он откидывает голову и за животом теперь видит растрепавшийся пучок рыжих волос, снующий вверх-вниз. Поддевает пальцем завязанную вокруг шелковую ленту и дергает, освобождает из плена густые волосы, огненным каскадом рассыпающиеся по плечам. Затем с удовольствием запускает в них пальцы, надавливает на затылок и держит, закатывая глаза. Армитаж без возражений проталкивает внушительный член в горло, Кайло стонет, вскидывая бедра, и нетерпеливо наполняет его спермой.

Голова совершенно перестает соображать. Охваченный блаженной истомой, Кайло лениво поворачивается на бок, отстраняясь от прикосновений, и закрывает глаза, совсем не думая отвечать взаимностью. Армитаж прижимается к нему сзади, горячий от возбуждения, обнимает и дышит в спину, но Кайло даже не шевелится.

— Если я еще раз проснусь беременным… — предупреждающе бормочет он.

— Этого не будет, если ты не захочешь, — уверяет Армитаж и целует его за ухом.

Кайло не верит ни единому его слову, убежденный, что существо, подобное Армитажу, не остановится на единственном отпрыске. Но Кайло слишком измотан, чтобы отвечать, и безрассудно погружается в сон.

Тихий, но твердый голос, в третий раз сообщающий о прибытии на место назначения через час, вызывает в нем панику. Кайло ощущает легкое прикосновение к плечу, к волосам и моментально продирает глаза. Вскакивает на ноги, отталкивая Армитажа локтем, хватает сложенную на кровати одежду и несется в освежитель.

Под струями воды спокойно.

Кайло намыливает голову найденным на полке травяным шампунем, смывает с тела засохшее молоко и выдавливает из груди оставшееся, чтобы не текло. В аптечке над умывальником находит бакта-гель и смазывает уже зажившие швы между ягодиц швы, затем понимает, что боль идет изнутри, и ищет ректальные суппозитории с бактой, но у Армитажа их не находится. Кайло швыряет коробку на полку, хлопает дверцей шкафчика и замирает перед зеркалом, случайно заметив свое изменившееся после беременности отражение. Отходит назад, смотрит вниз, снова переводит взгляд на зеркало и понимает, что в отражении грудь и живот выглядят намного больше, чем при разглядывании сверху. Но ему плевать. Он наспех натягивает штаны, надевает пуловер и возвращается в каюту за сапогами, размышляя о неустановившейся связи с ребенком после близости с Армитажем. Зато с ним связь крепнет, как ни с кем прежде.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, когда видит сидящего на полу кабины Армитажа и Киру, слизывающую кровь с его лица.

Армитаж оборачивается, задирая голову, и позволяет Кире слизывать капающую кровь с подбородка. Кайло физически ощущает его боль и обиду, направленную на него, но совсем не понимает причины.

— Ты разбил мне нос, — заявляет Армитаж.

— Не помню этого.

— Ты, мерзкое существо, это случилось, когда я будил тебя.

— Я уверен, ты сам напоролся на мой локоть. Я ни при чем.

Армитаж вмиг оказывается перед ним, Кайло уже начинает привыкать к его особенностям, и скалит зубы. Он уже гораздо слабее, чем был еще несколько часов назад, и Кайло способен без усилий сделать с ним то, о чем грезил последние три месяца, но не станет причинять ему вред. По крайней мере, пока он не поможет избавиться от Сноука.

— Если еще раз ударишь меня, — сквозь зубы шипит Армитаж, — проснешься беременным тройней.

Кайло делает шаг назад, сдерживая импульсивный порыв. Возможно, со временем ему предстоит научиться не обращать внимания на этот ядовитый во всех смыслах язык. Иначе Армитажу придется поближе познакомиться с его гневом.

— У нас есть план, — уже спокойнее продолжает Армитаж, — точнее, у меня есть план, и ты будешь следовать ему, чтобы не скончаться в процессе и спасти моего ребенка!

— Твоего ребенка?

— Именно.

— Я его выносил, рискуя жизнью. Рожая, чуть не сдох. А ребенок твой?

Армитаж в опасной близости вытягивает перед его носом указательный палец, но в последний момент расслабляет поджатые губы и раскрывает ладонь в примирительном жесте.

— Погорячился немного. Нашего ребенка.

Кайло, молча выслушав его план, вынужден согласиться с каждым словом.


	4. Chapter 4

Они совершают посадку в пустынной местности, среди каменистых холмов и равнин с золотым песком, под обжигающим солнцем, в отдалении от полуразрушенного храма с поваленными колоннами. Кайло стряхивает стекающие по лицу и шее капли пота и ощущает, как течет струйка по спине, а песок раскален настолько, что сапоги не спасают. Он идет вперед, к приземлившемуся рядом кораблю рыцарей, переступает через торчащие из песка останки животных и кривится, когда в лицо с порывом ветра прилетают песчинки. На зубах скрипит, а запахи пота и высыхающего на жаре молока смешиваются, образуя нечто душное и невыносимое. Кайло прижимает к влажной груди лягушку, обхватывая ее липкое тело, и накрывает второй рукой, чтобы защитить от солнца, но она продолжает квакать и елозить, норовя запрыгнуть на плечо.

— Это он? — спрашивает поравнявшийся с ним Викрул и пытается заглянуть под ладонь.

Кайло отводит большой палец, и лягушка высовывает рыжую голову с зеленой полосой наискосок. Викрул тычет пальцем ей в макушку и не успевает убрать руку — лягушка хватает его за перчатку длинными пальцами, и кожу разъедает кислотой.

— Не трогай его, ему не нравится, — предупреждает Кайло и идет вперед.

Викрул отстает, рассматривая дыру в перчатке, но его поторапливает Трудген:

— Чего ты ожидал от болотной твари?

В храм они проникают через главный вход — Кайло взмахом руки раздвигает каменные двери, впускает внутрь лягушку и сам вступает в непроглядную тьму. Световой меч озаряет просторное помещение. Кайло оглядывается. Переступает через окаменелые корни растений, некогда пробившие почву, рассматривает уходящие ввысь монолитные стены со следами разрушительных войн и разносит дверь за дверью, пока не оказывается в разгромленном центральном зале, занесенном песком. Он слышит плач ребенка, гулким эхом отдающийся от стен, останавливается перед одной из многочисленных арок и не может понять, откуда доносится звук.

Рыцари за спиной молчаливо ожидают его решения и беспрекословно следуют за ним по длинным коридорам, которым не видно конца, полуразрушенным лестницам и разграбленным книгохранилищам, пока не выходят к очередному залу. На втором уровне к ним присоединяется Армитаж, запрыгивает Кайло на плечо и, прежде чем снова слиться с тьмой, указывает лапой вниз, на одну-единственную комнату.

Кайло сбегает по широкой лестнице, убирая меч, с огромным трудом маскирует кипящую ненависть и любые эмоции, способные вызвать у Сноука хоть долю сомнения, и поднимает ладонь. Но двери сами раздвигаются перед ним. Выпускают пробивающиеся из обрушенного купола лучи солнца и пронзительный плач ребенка, наполняющий помещение. Кайло опускает голову и шагает по битому стеклу к сидящему на каменном троне Сноуку, проходит мимо разрушенных статуй на входе, жертвенника с раскрытой древней книгой и краем глаза замечает в углу алтаря золотящуюся на солнце антигравитационную колыбель.

Он подходит настолько близко, насколько позволяет учитель исключительно в интимной обстановке, наедине, и преклоняет колено, оставляя на полу меч, а следом за ним опускаются на колени рыцари, нагнетая своим присутствием и так напряженную обстановку. Преторианская гвардия позади Сноука крепче стискивает в руках оружие. Кайло чувствует в Силе их возмущение.

— Учитель, пожалуйста, не забирайте его, — говорит он и продолжает смотреть в пол, ожидая вспышки гнева, но Сноук держится бесстрастно.

— Ты ослушался меня.

— Он будет полезен, я воспитаю его…

— Ты разочаровываешь меня с каждым разом все больше. Ты не справился. Снова.

— Снова? — Кайло поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но сталкивается лишь с надменной холодностью. Сноук, опираясь на подлокотники трона, с усилием поднимает свое дряхлое тело и волочит по пыльному полу шлейф длинного одеяния. Кайло сжимает пальцы в кулак, когда Сноук задевает их носком обуви.

— Привязанность — это слабость, — говорит Сноук и касается костлявой рукой его щеки.

Кайло смаргивает слезы, слыша надрывный плач своего ребенка, и смотрит Сноуку в глаза. В его груди полыхает пламя, и Сноук чувствует это.

— Это не привязанность.

— Это то, что погубит тебя.

— В нем есть потенциал.

— Ты не справишься с ним, как и не справился со своим. Юный Соло.

— Я убил Хана Соло! Без колебаний!

— И был сломлен окончательно. Потерял контроль, привязался к ребенку, ища в нем утешение. Твой отпрыск так же бесполезен, как ты сам!

Кайло срывается с места, оказываясь под прицелом преторианских гвардейцев, и в ту же секунду валится с ног от удара слетающих с пальцев учителя молний. Сноук взмахом руки останавливает стражу. Притягивает к себе колыбель, достает из нее ребенка и медленно возвращается к трону, словно каждый шаг причиняет ему боль:

— Твой безграничный потенциал — всего лишь иллюзия. Ты сам еще ребенок, — говорит он, укладывает малыша себе на колени и разворачивает плед, обернутый вокруг его голого тела. Ребенок плачет и сучит ножками, прикладывается ртом к одежде и снова кричит, не найдя грудь.

Кайло переворачивается на живот, кое-как совладав с телом, все еще дрожа, ползет к Сноуку и опускает голову на его колено рядом с сыном, не сдерживая слез.

Сноук непреклонен, упивается его болью и совершенно не замечает забравшуюся ему на пелерину маленькую лягушку. Он опускает на голову Кайло руку и гладит:

— Возвращайся на «Супримаси», несносный ты мальчишка. Ты не оправдал моих ожиданий.

От жары по лицу струится пот, смывая пыль и слезы. Кайло смотрит на Сноука снизу вверх и замирает, страшась даже дышать. Одна капля яда, брызнувшая в глаз, и теперь замирает сам Сноук, с разинутым ртом и обмякшим телом. Кайло придерживает ребенка, когда учитель безвольно роняет руки вдоль туловища, не способный даже моргнуть. Кайло поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза, уже не скрывая своих истинных намерений. Видит в глазах учителя страх, гнев, недоумение. Чувствует в нем борьбу — и сам упивается его обреченностью.

— Это лучшее, что с вами случалось, — говорит он и раскрывает пальцы для летящей в ладонь рукояти.

Ему нужна ровно секунда, чтобы приложить меч к костлявым ребрам и нажать на активатор, до того, как Сноук остановит действие яда и сумеет отразить удар.

Кайло накрывает ребенка рукой, когда отрубленная часть туловища падает на пол, Силой сворачивает напавшему на него преторианцу с вибровульжем шею и отражает направленный на ребенка удар. Второго Викрул валит с ног точным выстрелом в шлем, заряд от которого, возвращаясь, пробивает над его головой стену, а Эп’лек добивает преторианца ударом топора, забрызгивая кровью ноги Сноука и ребенка. Кайло притягивает колыбель, сбивает ею с ног несущегося на него преторианца с электрокнутом и укладывает в нее ребенка, пока Ушар дубинкой пробивает стражу шлем, затем с громким хлюпаньем размозжает череп. Кайло закрывает спиной колыбель, ища глазами Армитажа, и Силой удерживает опускающееся на Трудгена лезвие электробисэнто. Повернувшегося к нему спиной четвертого стража, сражающегося с Викрулом, Кайло протыкает мечом насквозь — лезвие выходит из груди.

От звуков выстрелов сотрясаются забрызганные кровью стены, Кайло останавливает оторвавшуюся от потолка глыбу, летящую на люльку, а другой рукой удерживает хрипящего стража, сжимая ему горло, и чувствует, как разрывается изнутри, стремительно теряя силы. Он все еще слишком слаб для сражений и уже едва стоит на ногах. Кайло толкает колыбель к стене и швыряет глыбу на стража, слышит хруст его доспехов и ломающихся костей, затем помогает рыцарям с оставшимися двумя.

Когда ребенок перестает надрывно кричать, Кайло поворачивается к колыбели, вытирает чужую кровь с лица, выравнивает дыхание и, переступая через искромсанные тела, подходит к Армитажу. Тот — голый, весь в слизи — с довольным видом прижимает ребенка к груди, уложив его на предплечье, и осторожно качает. Он не реагирует на Кайло, тянущего к нему руку, чтобы забрать ребенка, и радостно восклицает:

— Он пописал на меня, представляешь! — Армитаж снимает с ребенка мокрую пеленку, бросает ее в люльку и снова улыбается, когда ребенок бьет его кулачками и хнычет. — Ты не сказал, что у нас мальчик.

— Ты не спрашивал.

— У него твои уши. И волосы.

— Отдай его мне, — говорит Кайло и понимает, что от напряжения начинают трястись руки. Армитаж замечает это и вновь переводит взгляд на ребенка.

— А лицом он похож на меня.

— Он голоден. Армитаж.

— Голоден, — повторяет тот и краем глаза смотрит в сторону выхода, путь к которому преграждают измазанные в крови и пыли рыцари. От них смердит потом и дерьмом преторианцев, размазанным по их оружию, так, будто они обделались сами. Армитаж кривится, ухмыляясь их бдительности.

Кайло настороженно заграждает собой окно, не уверенный, решится ли Армитаж рискнуть ребенком и прыгнуть со второго уровня. В любом случае его корабль уже захвачен Альбрехом.

— Отдай его.

Армитаж совершенно не обращает на него внимания, продолжая играть с малышом, но, несмотря на мощный блок, используемый им, Кайло знает все мысли, зародившиеся у него в голове, едва он взял сына на руки. Армитаж не собирается его отдавать.

— Теперь я — Верховный лидер, — говорит Кайло.

— Поздравляю с повышением.

— Идем со мной.

Армитаж смотрит ему прямо в глаза, хмуря нависшие брови, и не говорит ни слова. Кайло подходит ближе, предлагая руку уже ему, но Армитаж не торопится с решением, просчитывает возможные риски и испытывает сомнения.

— Ты займешь место своего отца, Армитаж, — предлагает Кайло, и задумчивое выражение Армитажа сменяется мрачным и презрительным. — Пусть прошлое умрет. Объединим силы и принесем в галактику новый порядок.

Кайло позволяет ему убедиться в своей искренности, полностью открываясь в Силе, и выставляет напоказ все свои мысли, чувства и страхи, впервые добровольно оказываясь настолько уязвимым перед кем-то. И Армитаж решительно принимает его руку.

***

— Кто его отец? — спрашивает Викрул товарищей, когда они, поднимая сапогами клубы пыли, топают по горячему песку вслед за Кайло. Армитаж комфортно расположился у Кайло на руках, чтобы уберечь от ожогов ноги. Рядом с ними плывет по воздуху антигравитационная колыбель, под засыхающей кровью врагов утратившая весь свой золотой блеск. А сзади полыхает безжалостное пламя, уничтожающее тела и улики.

Все молчат, пока Курук, прочесав всю округу на предмет возможных свидетелей, не возвращается к ним с огромной бумажной книгой в кожаном переплете и не вручает ее Эп’леку:

— Генерал Хакс, должно быть, очень удивится внуку. И вернувшемуся сыну, который десять лет назад пытался его убить. Книгу не выкидывай. Сохрани.

— Что это за дерьмо? Снова сказки?

— Что ты несешь?

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Я все это время не мог понять, кого он мне напоминает!

— Генерал Брендол Хакс очень любит выпить. И много болтает, — отвечает Курук и вновь исчезает, замечая подозрительную тень под вздымающейся из песчаной равнины остроконечной скалой.

— Постой. Это Армитаж Хакс, якобы без вести пропавший десять лет назад?

— А Хакс-младший ничего так.

— Слишком тощий.

— Зато ребенка заделал нашему пацану с первого раза.

— Они нашли друг друга.

— Пидоры.

— Ушар, ты заебал.

— Кто знал, что все этим кончится?

— Я знал.

— Я тоже.

— Все мы. Кроме Ушара.

— Рыжая болотная лягва сначала надругалась над ним, а теперь разделит с ним трон. Я в бешенстве! Интересно, они уже переспали?

— Заметь, ты единственный, кого интересует, перепихнулись ли они.

— Заткнись.

— Эта книга — гримуар с ситхским колдовством, заклинаниями и магическими ритуалами — полная чушь. Неужели Сноук верил в это?

— Ты будешь главным свидетелем на свадьбе, Ушар, в голубых доспехах.

— Заткнись, Викрул.

— Станешь его доулой, тебе понравилось принимать роды, признай это.

— В жизни ничего отвратительнее рожающего мужика не видел.

— У тебя и сейчас стоит, когда ты говоришь об этом.

— Ах ты сука!

— Началось.

— Эй, перестаньте!

— Разнимите их кто-нибудь. И послушайте только: «Свеча, трава, камень, вода, соль. Слушайте, как я пою эту песню. Моя душа не хочет знать старости. И я иду к вечной молодости и красоте. Свеча, трава…»

— Что это за хрень, Эп’лек?

— Это нужно повторить семь раз.

— И что мы получим?

— Вернем былую красоту и молодость, ты что, не слушал меня?

— Чушь, — говорит Ушар, поправляет сдвинутую в драке с Викрулом портупею и останавливается рядом с Эп’леком, чтобы заглянуть в книгу. Остальные с интересном окружают их и тоже принимаются читать.

— «Рожденного в муках детеныша гибернской квакши…» Что это за хрень?

— Без понятия.

— …в двойное полнолуние принесите на алтарь.

— То есть Сноук заставил нас пройти через все это дерьмо только потому, что мечтал стать красивым?..

— Судя по всему, он только об этом и мечтал.

Первым начинает смеяться Трудген, запрокидывая голову к палящему солнцу и прикладывая окровавленную ладонь к груди. Следом за ним разражаются хохотом и остальные. Бросают книгу точно в руки появившемуся из-за очередной скалы Куруку и, не переставая надрывать животы, неторопливым шагом следуют к кораблям.

Кайло оборачивается к ним только один раз, сдувает с усталого лица налипшие от крови и пота волосы и продолжает путь, крепко прижимая к себе голое тело Армитажа.

***

На корабле Кайло все еще не может прийти в себя и расслабиться как следует. Впереди многочасовой полет, но он не хочет выпускать из рук ребенка и не торопится приводить себя в порядок.

— Я помоюсь дома.

— От тебя воняет, пожалей ребенка.

— Он ест.

Кайло прижимает спящего ребенка к груди, сбросив пуловер на пол, и пытается вытереть с его лба каплю крови, но только сильнее пачкает нежную кожу.

— Ты сам весь в крови, как ты себе это представляешь? И ты неправильно его кормишь, давишь грудью на нос.

— Может, ты сам хочешь его покормить?

— У меня нет молока.

— Вот и заткнись.

Кайло удобнее садится на диване, положив голову ребенка на сгиб локтя, а ладонью поддерживает его под ягодицами и слышит подозрительный булькающий звук. Ладонь наполняется влажным теплом и в нос бьет странный кислый запах. Кайло не сразу понимает, что случилось.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты точно помоешься, — говорит Армитаж и брезгливо морщится, увидев в ладони Кайло желто-зеленую жижу.

Они моют ребенка в умывальнике, держа под слабой струей чуть теплой воды, избегая любого неосторожного движения, боясь навредить.

— Какие большие неуклюжие руки, — ворчит Армитаж. — Здесь ты плохо помыл. Себя ты так же моешь?

— Ты не возмущался, когда облизывал меня.

— А здесь мыло не смыл. И вода холодная.

— Она горячая.

— Давай его.

Армитаж заворачивает ребенка в большое махровое полотенце, бережно прижимает к себе и уносит в спальню, оставляя Кайло одного.

Кайло наблюдает за ними через открытые двери, пока смывает с себя засохшую кровь с песком, и не может отвести от них глаз. Армитаж чувствует его недоверие. Он молча разворачивает на кровати полотенце, вытирает ребенка и открывает очередной флакон с прозрачной жидкостью, чтобы смазать раздраженную от жары детскую кожу. И тоже не доверяет Кайло.

— Где халат?

— Там.

— Где?!

— На двери.

Халат Армитажа короткий, тесный и непривычно скользит по телу. Кайло надевает его, покрепче затягивая шелковый пояс, и босиком выходит из освежителя. В узкие тапки Армитажа, несмотря на почти одинаковый с ним размер, он не может просунуть ноги.

— Ты предлагал поесть, — напоминает он, прикладывая к урчащему от двухдневного голода животу ладонь.

— Дроид принесет тебе чего-нибудь. Ты пока отдохни, на тебе лица нет.

Армитаж поднимается с кровати, вводит запрос в датапад, кладет его на стол, ровно в центр, поправляет флаконы с разноцветными жидкостями, выстраивая их по высоте в идеальный ряд этикетками к стене, и уходит в освежитель, прихватив с собой один.

Кайло с недоверием косится на его стол. Берет стоящий у края граненый флакон с мерцающей надписью «Куриные слезы» и случайно выпускает его из рук, проливая яркую желтую жидкость на стол. Кайло ставит флакон на место, наспех вытирая подолом халата со стола влагу, и задевает пальцами все остальные. Стоящие плотно друг к другу флаконы со звоном падают, катятся со стола вниз. Кайло ловит их, пытается расставить в том же порядке, поворачивая этикетками к себе, и снова роняет.

— Вот дерьмо! — кричит он, бросает эту затею и садится на кровать к ребенку. Тяжко вздыхает, все еще с трудом веря в реальность происходящего, и настороженно смотрит на сына. Тот возмущенно надувает во сне губы, напуганный громким голосом, и готов вот-вот расплакаться. Кайло наспех распахивает халат, ложится к ребенку и сует в рот грудь. Малыш до боли прихватывает маленький сосок деснами, сучит ножками, сбрасывая полотенце, машет кулачками и вскоре снова засыпает, уже во сне глотая обильно стекающее в рот молоко. Кайло вновь вздыхает и устало рассматривает маленькие, впивающиеся ему в грудь, цепкие пальцы, оставляющие следы, такие же длинные и тонкие, как у Армитажа.

На звук открывшихся за спиной дверей Кайло не рискует оборачиваться, опасаясь потревожить сон ребенка, и вслушивается в скрип движущихся колес сервировочного столика. От смутно знакомого шороха ног о пол в груди нарастает неясная тревога.

— Ваш ужин, сэр. Вы не просили, но я приготовил вам каф.

Кайло поворачивает к дроиду голову, затаив дыхание, и машинально вскидывает ладонь.

Металлическое тело BX-778 летит через всю спальню, сшибая по дороге кресло и стол с датападом и флаконами Армитажа, и врезается в стену. Горшок с высоким растением рядом раскалывается надвое. Кайло вскакивает на ноги, ища глазами свой меч, и с помощью Силы запускает в кухонного дроида прикроватной тумбой.

— Малыш Бенни, малыш Бенни, — верещит тот, — я не виноват! Я хорошо служил хозяйке Лее, я был предан вашей семье!

Кайло вытягивает руку, готовый разорвать его на части, сосредотачивается в Силе и отвлекается на перекошенное от злости лицо Армитажа, выглянувшее из дверей освежителя.

— Ты что творишь?! — кричит он. Мокрый, в мыльной пене, он подбегает к плачущему ребенку и берет его на руки, пытаясь успокоить. — Ты в совсем уме? Ты напугал ребенка!

— Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть кухонный дроид!

— Представляешь, он сейчас есть у всех, кто может его себе позволить.

— Где ты его взял? 

— Какой-то обдолбанный контрабандист продал за полцены, какое это имеет значение? 

— Он пытался меня убить!

— Неправда, хозяин Армитаж, сэр, сегодня я не пытался этого сделать, тогда моим разумом овладел вирус, я бы никогда не причинил вреда малышу Бенни! Я преданно служил хозяйке, принцессе Лее, и готовил лучший каф!

— Я чуть не захлебнулся твоим кафом! — рычит Кайло. — Ты собирался отрезать мне голову!

— Я сварю лучший каф во всей галактике, он охладит твой пыл, малыш Бенни.

— Не смей называть меня так!

Армитаж встает напротив Кайло, качая ребенка, а сползший на пол дроид, держась за искрящийся помятый корпус, прячется за его спиной.

— Бикс, вернись на кухню, не нужен нам каф, — говорит Армитаж. — А ты, малыш Бенни, будь любезен, немедленно объяснись.

Кайло рычит еще громче вслед удаляющемуся дроиду и эмоционально выкладывает всю историю своего нелегкого детства, одновременно разгребая учиненный погром.

Армитаж внимательно слушает его и огорченно прикладывает ко лбу ладонь.

— Я сразу понял, что у тебя какие-то проблемы с головой, но не думал, что настолько.

— Он опасен! Избавься от него.

— У тебя паранойя.

— Он может причинить вред нашему ребенку.

— Ты всегда такой или это последствия беременности?

— Хозяин Армитаж, сэр, малыш Бенни всегда такой, — отвечает дроид, появляясь в дверях с подносом кафа в манипуляторах.

Армитаж кое-как успевает заблокировать двери перед носом ринувшегося на дроида Кайло. Затем обещает разобраться с этим вопросом позже и убеждает его поесть чудом уцелевший ужин. Кайло не в силах отказаться. Съедает все подчистую, вспоминая изысканные трапезы в доме на Чандриле, в окружении родителей, в два укуса расправляется с большим куском джоганского пирога и запивает холодным ненавистным кафом, потому что Бикс забыл принести воды.

— Почему сын принцессы Леи Органы ест, как вампа, кто-нибудь объяснит мне?

Кайло отмахивается, забирает у Армитажа уснувшего ребенка, давая ему возможность поесть самому, и ложится на кровать.

Установившуюся тишину нарушает сигнал комлинка: «Прием, Лорл на связи, прием! Вы не видели Альбреха? Мы потеряли Альбреха… то есть Отта! Летим назад».

— Просто молчи, — говорит Кайло Армитажу.

Тот насмешливо вздергивает брови и продолжает есть.

— И все-таки они те еще долбоебы.

— Я же сказал!

— Грязные нерфопасы.

— Заткнись.

— Бездельники.

— Они исполняли каждый мой каприз, пока я был беременным, а ты прохлаждался на болотах. Это ты должен был исполнять, а не они.

— Какие капризы?

— Например, привезли вишню с Саратова.

— Серьезно?

— Да.

— Кто в здравом уме сунется на Саратов?

— Армитаж, они единственные, кому ты можешь доверять в Первом Ордене.

«Прием, Джаедек на связи. Альбрех… Тьфу! Отт нашелся в кровати, спит».

— Бездна сохрани. Какие же долбоебы.

***

На «Супримаси» в ангаре их встречает генерал Хакс в сопровождении капитана Кардинала и капитана Фазмы, навытяжку стоящих справа и слева от него.

Кайло оттягивает полы халата вниз, прикрывая голый зад, и босиком шлепает по рампе, держа на руках ребенка. Армитаж следует за ним.

Вместо приветствия Брендол издает невнятное мычание, и в воздухе на несколько мгновений повисает напряженная тишина.

— Мы потеряли связь с шаттлом Сноука, — начинает Кайло, замечая, как на лице Брендола постепенно проступает ужас, и замолкает. Его перебивает оглушительный рев двигателей «Ночного канюка», врывающегося в ангар в следующее мгновение. Армитаж равнодушно отмахивается от летящего в его сторону черного выхлопа. — Генерал Хакс, подготовьте поисковую группу.

Брендол кашляет, тянется в карман за платком, протирает лоснящееся красное лицо и снова надрывно кашляет. Кардиналу удается сохранить внешнюю бесстрастность, и только Фазма твердо произносит:

— С возвращением домой, Армитаж. Рада, что вы вернулись.

— Только вы и рады, капитан Фазма, — Армитаж останавливается напротив нее, заложив за спину руки, и задирает голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в визоры шлема. — Ваша броня такая же сияющая, как десять лет назад, когда вы впервые надели ее. Помню этот день, как вчера. Мне вас не хватало.

— Благодарю, Армитаж. А ваши волосы не по уставу длинные.

Армитаж дергает уголком губ и встречается взглядом с Брендолом.

— Отец.

— Верховный лидер Сноук знает, что ты здесь? — спрашивает Брендол, промокает салфеткой лоб, откашливаясь, и сжимает пальцы в кулак до побелевших костяшек.

Армитаж с презрением рассматривает его руки.

— Он послал за мной.

— После всего того, что ты сделал.

— Что я сделал?

— Адмирал Брукс и…

Брендол пятится на подгибающихся ногах, когда Армитаж подходит к нему.

— Не обнимешь сына?

— Не смей приближаться ко мне, — шипит тот в ответ, разворачивается, роняя салфетку, и поспешно покидает ангар. Кардинал следует за ним.

Фазма не двигается с места.

— Откуда ребенок, магистр Рен, сэр? — спрашивает она.

— Это мой ребенок.

— Где его мать?

— Вот она, — Кайло указывает пальцем на Армитажа, а сам направляется к турболифтам, нагоняя рыцарей. И по пути размышляет о том, что надо занять апартаменты Сноука, сменив душный вычурный дизайн на строгий минимализм, а свои, генерала Брендола Хакса и капитана Кардинала — отдать в пользование рыцарям на время их пребывания на «Супримаси».

Фазма провожает его взглядом и оборачивается к Армитажу.

— Я объясню все позже, Фазма.

— Мои поздравления, сэр.

— Спасибо.

— Не знала, что у вас есть матка.

— У меня нет... Пойдемте, расскажете мне, как тут все изменилось после моего ухода.

— После того, как вы удрали, чтобы избежать трибунала, Армитаж, практически ничего не изменилось.

— Я вас так и не поблагодарил.

— Не стоит благодарности, сэр.

*** 

Битва была не особо тяжелой, но Кайло измотан, как никогда в жизни. Только на вторые сутки после возвращения на «Супримаси» он устраняет неприятные последствия родов и наконец покидает опостылевший медотсек. На былую форму пока нет ни намека: живот все еще большой, с темной вертикальной линией, а потемневшие соски постоянно подтекают, но Кайло не обращает на это внимания. Он погружается в теплое джакузи в своих апартаментах, впервые за много лет пребывая в гармоничном спокойствии, забирает у дроида-няни своего ребенка и укладывает на грудь, чтобы покормить. Малыш радостно болтает в воде ногами, ненасытно причмокивая, сопит и довольно закрывает глаза, постепенно засыпая с соском во рту. Кайло вдыхает с его макушки самый сладкий запах во всей галактике и сам блаженно закрывает глаза, забывая обо всем на свете. Когда дверь с шумом распахивается и в освежитель влетает Армитаж, звонко стуча каблуками сапог, Кайло строго прикладывает к губам указательный палец и предупреждающе хмурит брови. Армитаж моментально замирает и дальше медленно подкрадывается к ним на носках.

— Что ты сделал? — тихо спрашивает Кайло.

Армитаж приглаживает затянутой в черную кожу рукой короткие зализанные волосы, разделенные на косой пробор, и делает полукруг, демонстрируя модернизированную форму, подогнанную по фигуре:

— Как тебе? Моя старая стрижка и новая форма. Через пару дней доставят шерсть габера, и я обзаведусь шинелью.

— Я очень рад. Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

— Хоть кто-то из нас двоих должен выглядеть прилично. Так мне идет?

Кайло долго его разглядывает, прежде чем ответить:

— Нормально.

— Нормально?

— Выглядишь внушительнее, чем без одежды.

Хакс закатывает глаза и садится к нему на борт ванны. Неторопливо снимает перчатки, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Завтра мы официально объявим о гибели Сноука. Поисково-спасательная группа уже прислала отчет.

— Я видел его.

— Хорошо, — Армитаж трогает указательным пальцем черный завиток волос за ухом ребенка и хочет поправить его крошечные ноги, прижатые к животу, но Кайло стискивает его запястье, вынуждая остановиться.

— Не буди его.

— Он…

— Ему удобно.

Хакс выдергивает руку из его хватки и недовольно растирает покрасневшую от сильного сжатия кожу.

— Пора дать малышу имя, Рен.

— Я уже дал ему имя, Хакс.

— И как же ты назвал моего ребенка, не согласовав со мной?

— Своего ребенка я назвал Эни. В честь его великого прадеда. Или ты предлагаешь назвать его Брендолом?

— Кстати, о Брендоле, — веселеет Армитаж, не забывая запомнить обидный упрек, поднимается, щелкает ремнем, распахивает китель и принимается расстегивать рубашку. — Собираюсь его перед смертью познакомить с внуком. Но ты прав, сейчас поздно, не стоит нарушать режим Эни. Сделаю это завтра.

Кайло рассматривает его тонкие пальцы, снимающие рубашку, рыжий участок кожи под правым ребром и не может прекратить думать о лягушках на озере возле храма джедаев. Вдоль берегов озера тянулись ряды ухоженного виноградника, которым владел Люк Скайуокер, использовавший детский труд для виноделия. «Жизнь на самом деле есть тьма, когда нет стремления», — поучительно повторял дядюшка всем, кто смел не радоваться тяжелой обязательной работе. И каждый раз, после томительных месяцев выдержки, торжественно откупоривал первую бочку урожая, пробовал — и расстраивался, что вкус сильно уступал альдераанскому, к которому его когда-то приобщила Лея. Но к началу нового сезона в погребе не оставалось ни бутылки. Каждый год его ученикам приходилось обрезать, прищипывать, обрабатывать, вновь собирать виноград и все шесть месяцев слушать кваканье лягушек. Кайло единственный ловил их целый день, играясь в озере, и отлынивал от работы.

Армитаж снимает трусы и самонадеянно залезает в ванну. Откидывается на спину, развалившись напротив Кайло, и вытягивает ноги на всю длину. Кайло чувствует на члене его стопу.

— Я тебе выделил апартаменты, достойные канцлера. С шикарной собственной ванной — все, как ты любишь, — напоминает Кайло.

— Мое место там, где спит мой сын, — отвечает Армитаж и дразняще надавливает пальцами ног на твердеющий член Кайло.

— В люльке?

— В твоей постели. Но, судя по твоему эмоциональному развитию, люлька все еще нужна тебе самому.

— Мерзкая болотная лягушка заквакала.

— Слышу только мычание в жопу раненной безмозглой банты.

Кайло злобно сжимает челюсти, сверля Армитажа взглядом, и резким взмахом руки подзывает няню-дроида, чтобы отдать ему спящего ребенка. Армитаж погружается в воду по шею, сильнее надавливая ему между ног, пока Кайло не хватает его за щиколотку и не дергает на себя, с головой затаскивая под воду. Армитаж выныривает, забрызгивая пол и стены, и бросается на Кайло, но вновь оказывается на спине. Кайло придавливает его своим телом и едва касается губ губами.

— Сейчас ты услышишь, как визжит раненная в жопу квакша.

— Если секс обещает быть таким же, как в прошлый раз, предпочту провести без него еще десять лет.

— Десять?!

— У меня были другие заботы, знаешь ли.

— Что за заботы такие на болоте?

— В отличие от тебя, меня хорошо обучили.

— Болотные вампы?

— Уверен, они бы дали тебе больше знаний, чем Сноук с Люком, вместе взятые.

— Напоминаю, твой учитель — их ученик.

— Чтобы стать учителем, нужно быть дисциплинированным, ответственным и иметь крепкие нервы. Ты для этого не годишься.

— Чтобы быть твоим учителем, нужно иметь крепкие нервы. И тебя заодно.

— Судя по всему, для этого ты тоже не годишься, иначе нашел бы уже своему рту достойное применение. Ты меня утомил.

— В этом ты у нас мастер, приступай.

— Какая досада, придется мне заняться твоим половым воспитанием.

— Полагаю, твоим занималась лягушачья родня на болоте?

— А твоим — призрак деда, который тебя ни разу не навестил?

— Когда-нибудь ты допиздишься, Армитаж.

— И ты об этом сразу пожалеешь.


	5. Эпилог

_ Годы спустя _

Канцлер Хакс ускоряет шаг, ступая по скользким камням и густым зловонным лужам, разбрызгивая грязь во все стороны.

— Хакс, стой!

Хакс идет все быстрее, проваливаясь сапогами в вязкую жижу, пачкает подол драгоценной мантии из веда-ткани — подарка Рена, — задирает ее выше и вот уже мчится по лужам, сожалея, что решил не надевать нижнее белье.

— Хакс, блядь, стой!

Хакс хватает ртом воздух, стряхивает со лба капли пота и смотрит вдаль, на темнеющий под сгущающимися облаками ситхский храм.

— Подожди нас! — кричат рыцари и не поспевают за ним.

Канцлер Хакс подбирает тяжелые полы длинного одеяния и, не оглядываясь, во всю прыть бежит к голокрону. Но это уже совсем другая сказка.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Cherries from Saratov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895575) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [sexmalvina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina)
  * [Art: Саратовская малышка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895935) by [fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020), [TheSoulkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulkeeper/pseuds/TheSoulkeeper)




End file.
